


Full Circle

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom!Cas, Dom/sub Undertones, Dub!Con, Frottage, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Multi, Past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Phone Sex, Rimming, Sex Tapes, Shower Sex, Skype Sex, Threesome, Top!Cas, Twincest, bottom!Dean, bottom!jimmy, handjobs, past lisa/dean/benny, top!dean, unrequited pining, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: Jimmy learns the hard way that first impressions tend to stick.  If only he’d thought about that the first time Cas had introduced him to Dean.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> time for some splainin's...
> 
> \- so this fic idea comes from the lovely [princessjimmynovak](http://princessjimmynovak.tumblr.com), i'm merely running away with the prompt and seeing where it goes... though i will try to make it angsty like you described it ;)
> 
> \- thanks go to [rosemoonweaver](http://rosemoonweaver.tumblr.com) and [chrisatplay](http://chrisatplay.tumblr.com) for helping me with some of the issues i had trying to get this fic started. thank you guys so much for the feedback and suggestions, i feel a lot better with how this looks now (don't know if i necessarily fixed everything, but it's a much stronger start for this fic)
> 
> \- this story is outlined and planned out... and still i have no idea how long it's gonna be. my current plans say 4 chapters + an epilogue and my initial guess was 10-15k but i already didn't get as far in this chapter as i'd anticipated sooooo?????
> 
> \- no idea how often updates will be. i'm working on this but i have a few other fics with deadlines attached to them that i'll be working on too.
> 
> \- definitely a dcj fic, even if there's some good ol' unrequited pining to start it off. rating reflects future chapters and tags will be added as i go.
> 
> and as always, feel free to visit me on [tumblr](http://jhoomwrites.tumb.com) ^-^

It’s not like Jimmy didn’t know he had a tendency to put his foot in his mouth.  He says what comes to mind, never bothering to think it through.  And unlike his brother, he doesn’t have a general lack of social skills to blame for it.  Nope, just his big fat mouth and no filter to keep the word vomit at bay.

And it never bothered him before.  He says things, some people get offended, and he shrugs it off.  People like that normally aren’t worth the time, and it’s better he finds out early on and can relegate them to the sphere of ‘casual acquaintances.’  

So when his brother asks him to stop by the Roadhouse and meet a friend, it doesn’t occur to him to watch what he says.  He never does.  And Cas knows he never does.  It shouldn’t be an issue or Castiel would’ve warned him.

_Cas always warns him._

He spots Castiel easily enough and weaves his way through the crowd.  Once he reaches the edge of the table, he grabs the beer in front of his brother and steals a few gulps.  He spares a once over for the cutie sitting across from his twin (even winks at him because _damn_ ) before his focus goes back to Cas.

“Did you see the ride outside?  Good _lord_ , an old junker of a car like that outside means there’s gotta be some old gearhead in here.”  He scans the bar dramatically, leering at an old biker at one end nursing a cheap beer.  “Any chance of me finding this sugar daddy and taking a ride?”  He waggles his eyebrows suggestively and polishes off the rest of Cas’ drink.  “Which silver fox you think it is?  Blue blazer at the bar?  Mr. Combover heading to the bathroom?  Inquisitive minds want to know.”

In the months to follow, he’ll remember that as the exact moment his life went to hell.

“Excuse you?”

His attention turns to the green-eyed friend Cas wants him to meet.  The one who seems to be fuming at him.

“Hi.  Jimmy.”  He smiles warmly and offers his hand.  The guy only scowls at him and Jimmy starts to wonder what the hell he’s missing.  Dropping his hand, his eyes flick to Cas (who looks suddenly resigned and grim and what the _hell_ happened?) before he decides to try his luck and push on.  “I’m Cas’ brother.”

“Really?” he deadpans.  “Could’ve never guessed the guy who looks identical to him is somehow related.  What a shocker.”  

The conversation’s already gone south and Jimmy’s doing his best to mentally go through what he knows about this guy - not much, actually, Cas only told him he wanted the two to meet - to figure out what the fuck he said that could’ve offended him.  So with nothing to go on, he opts to play it safe and keeps quiet.

Cas takes it upon himself to intervene and do what little damage control he can.  “Jimmy, this is Dean, my boyfriend.  Dean, this is Jimmy.”  

Cheeks coloring uncomfortably at the mention of _boyfriends_ , Jimmy smiles awkwardly.  When the hell did _that_ happen?  He knows he’s been distracted with work lately, especially with the new accounts and all the travel that entails, but _seriously?_  You’d think have a boyfriend would be an important enough detail to tell your own brother.  

All that’ll have to wait for whenever he’s got Cas to himself.  Right now, he’ll just have to play nice, then.  “Hey.”

Dean merely crosses his arms over his chest, leans back in his chair, and stares at him.  

What the actual hell?

Smalltalk between the brothers commences, carried mostly by Cas who is the least perturbed of the three.  Jimmy does his best to not be personally insulted by Dean’s behavior, but the guy barely says a whole twenty words over the course of five minutes.  Eventually Dean pushes away from the table and stands up.

Pushing his chair and leaning on it, he turns to Cas.  “Hey, you want another beer?”

“Yes, Dean.  Thank you.”

“I’ll have a-”  But Dean’s already gone, completely ignoring Jimmy.  He gives himself a moment to appreciate the view of Dean walking away, then he turns on his brother.  With some effort, he keeps his tone neutral.  “So that’s the beefcake that’s kept you too busy to see me?”

Castiel shrugs.  “Yes.  And I’m not too busy to see you.  I saw you last weekend.”

“Yeah, for like a _minute_.”  Cas gives him a pointed look, clearly thinking that five hours of marathon sex count as more than _just a minute._  Blinking rapidly to get his annoyance back on track, he points accusingly at his brother.  “How long you two been a thing?”

“A few months casually.  More serious lately.  Thus dinner.”  

“Oh.”  Makes sense, he supposes.  Cas normally didn’t bother to introduce him to flings.  If he knows there’s an expiration date, Castiel doesn’t like to complicate things by involving Jimmy.  Still, how the hell was Jimmy supposed to figure out that ‘I want you to meet a friend’ meant ‘I want you to meet my **boy** friend’?  Even reading between the lines, Jimmy would’ve hoped for a bit _more_ in terms of a warning.  

Switching gears, he lowers his voice a bit.  “Does he know about…”  And then he gestures obscenely.

Normally not so easily flustered, it’s gratifying that he gets a blush out of Cas.  “He is aware that I have an _arrangement_ with someone not unlike a ‘friends with benefits’.”  When the finger quotes go up, Jimmy notes that it’s still as adorable as it was when they were kids.  “He has not asked about the particulars such as how often or with whom.”

“So he knows you fuck someone else but not that it’s me.”

“Precisely.”  His eyes dart to somewhere over Jimmy’s shoulder, presumably to where Dean’s at the bar.  “I had hoped to broach that particular topic with him at some point, but this isn’t exactly going as I’d hoped.”

He can’t help the choked sound he makes or the look of surprise that crosses his face.  Cas willing to talk about the two of them to a boyfriend?  That was pretty friggin serious.  Even if Cas wasn’t planning on doing it for another few months or so, the mere suggestion of it spoke volumes about how much Cas cared about the guy.  They’d only made the attempt once before, back when Jimmy and Amelia were still a thing.  Needless to say, it hadn’t gone well and they hadn’t seen the point in trying since.

Jimmy steals a look at the bar, watching Dean chat with another patron as he waits on the bartender.  “I know he’s hot, Cassie, but he seems like he’s got a stick up his ass.  And not in the fun way.  You sure he’d be… _open_ to what you’d be offering?”  Not that he’d begrudge his brother the chance at a so-called ‘normal’ relationship, but he’s starting to question his brother’s taste.

“I have my suspicions,” is all he gets out of Cas.  Vague response is vague, but that’s Cas sometimes.  “And he doesn’t have a ‘stick up his ass.’  The car you saw on your way in and made such a fuss about?”

“Yeah?” he asks, even as his mind connects the dots.  “Shit, that’s not his is it?”

“Indeed it is.”

Okay, strike one against him.  Fine, he fucked up there.  Don’t come between a man and his ride.  Cas has been known to be stubborn about the damn Continental they pitched in to buy when they were teenagers.  But still, the guy couldn’t give him a chance after that?

“Well, fuck me,” he breathes out and shakes his head.  

“Probably not.”  Cas’ lips tuck at the corners in a half-smile, but his eyes are sympathetic.  “At least not at this rate.”  His brother’s face tightens around the edges.  He assumes Dean’s making his way back.  “Apologize about the car and we might still be able to salvage this.”

“No way,” he scoffs.  He doesn’t care how hot the guy is or whether he should’ve kept his mouth shut or not, if Dean can’t handle a little ribbing then it’s never going to work between him and Jimmy anyway.  Cas can do whatever he wants, but no way Jimmy’s getting involved.

Dean puts down three beers before sitting back down.  Yes, three.  Apparently even if Jimmy’s gotten on his bad side already, he’s not willing to be outright rude to his boyfriend’s brother and that earns him a couple points in Jimmy’s book.  He gratefully takes one of them and resolves to be pleasant for the rest of the evening.

It almost works.

The conversation’s a little stilted but Dean seems to be coming out of his shell a bit.  He talks about his work as a mechanic and the restoration he does on classic cars.  His tone’s a touch on the defensive side and there are a few moments when it feels like he’s talking down to Jimmy.  Jimmy bites the inside of his lip and takes it as penance for what he said earlier.  

(Not like he knows dick about cars anyway, so there’s not much he can say to counter the slight condescension in Dean’s voice.)

As the night goes on, Cas and Dean’s chairs end up scooting closer and closer together.  It drives Jimmy crazy.  Not that he minds the PDA or the constant eye-fucking, but it always gets him worked up to see his brother _able_ to be so openly affectionate with someone else in public.  All the things he’ll never be allowed with Cas anywhere but behind closed doors, yet here’s Dean taking his fill of it like it’s not something to be coveted and treasured.  

(Okay, maybe it’s a little petty of him to be jealous.  It might be unfair but it’s hardly Dean’s fault.  Still, he doesn’t have to like it.)

( ~~And if he casually moves his leg so that his thigh is pressed right up against Cas’, who can blame him?~~ )

But overall Jimmy thinks things are going well.  Maybe they’re not on the path to revealing any major deviant tendencies, but they’re at least being civil to each other.  Honestly, Cas’ hopes for future threesomes seem far fetched anyway.  Jimmy can’t say he’s super into Dean, attractive though he may be.  And he can’t really speak for Dean, but he’s pretty sure the feeling’s mutual.  

Too bad for Cas, but it looks like that particular fantasy’s never going to see the light of day.

Just when he’s decided that the meeting’s not a total bust, the night ends abruptly.

Jimmy’s finishing a story about some of the more dickish lawyers at his office.  “But they’re lawyers,” he finishes with a laugh.  Cas is kicking his foot under the table, but he’s too buzzed to care.  “Haven’t met a lawyer yet that wasn’t a sleazy, arrogant ass.  Honestly, who gets into that profession, considering no one ever says anything good about lawyers?  Who hears lawyer jokes and thinks, ‘Yeah, I want a piece of that’?”

“My brother’s a lawyer.”

He spits out his beer and starts coughing, patting himself on the chest in a vain attempt to recover because goddammit _of course_ his brother’s a lawyer.  Jimmy officially wants to crawl under a rock and die.  Cas glares at him like he half wishes the same.  

“I’m tired,” Castiel announces without even bothering to fake a yawn.  He simply gets to his feet and tugs at Dean’s sleeve.  “Let’s head back to your place.”

Dean licks his lips slowly and glances between the two twins before settling on Cas.  “Yeah, good idea.”  He gets up and puts an arm around Cas’ shoulder, eyeing Jimmy like he has no clue what to say to him.  Jimmy expects something generic like ‘nice meeting you’ but what he gets is much more truthful.  “Guess I’ll see you around.”

With a slight nod from Dean and an apologetic look from Cas, the couple disappears out the door leaving Jimmy on his own.  Sighing, he orders himself another round and figures he may as well close out the bar.  

\------

Later that night when he’s drunk and lonely at his place, he lies in bed and texts his brother.

_Jimmy N (3:21 am): hey asshole thanks for the warning  
you never said you were dating someone_

When his brother responds almost immediately, he feels a guilty spike of pleasure.  He might’ve gone home with Dean, but it’s 3 am and it’s _Jimmy_ he’s talking to.

_Cas N (3:25 am): Sorry.  I thought I’d talked about him._

Jimmy thinks back to the last few times they’d talked ( _actually_ talked, not just the filthy shit Cas liked to growl in his ear when he fucked him into the nearest flat surface).  He remembers getting the general impression that Cas had a crush, but along the way he missed out on the part where the crush turned into something more.

_Jimmy N (3:30 am): pretty sure i’d remember words like ‘boyfriend’ getting thrown around_

_Cas N (3:32 am): Didn’t mean to blindside you.  Genuinely thought I’d made it clear._

_Jimmy N (3:33 am): you also could’ve given me a 101 on how not to insult the guy_

_Cas N (3:36 am): **Why** would you have need to bring up or insult his car or brother, never mind **both** in one evening?  It never occurred to me it would be an issue.  Your knack for putting your foot in your mouth, however, apparently shouldn’t be underestimated._

_Jimmy N (3:37 am): ass._

_Cas N (3:40 am): I am sorry though if it made you uncomfortable._

_Jimmy N (3:41 am): sorry i ruined your chances of banging both your boyfriends at once_

_Cas N (3:44 am): I’m not giving up on that.  I can be very persuasive.  You just have to manage not to somehow insult his mother or pies the next time you see him._

_Jimmy N (3:45 am): pies?????  wtf?_

_Cas N (3:46 am): Yes.  Do **not** disparage pies in front of Dean.  This is not a joke.  I know you don’t always believe me when I say that, but this is NOT a joke Jimmy._

_Jimmy N (3:48 am): there’s a story there and i wanna hear it_

There’s a long enough lag before he gets another response that Jimmy’s half asleep when the final message comes through.

_Cas N (4:15 am): Please try to get along.  I would still like to see you two get along, even if it doesn’t result in anything more than friendship._

This time Jimmy does pick up on what Cas is implying.   _I don’t want to have to choose between you._

Usually Jimmy’s confident on where he’d land if that ever came up, but he doesn’t want his brother to ever have to feel like he’s in the position where he needs to make a choice like that.  He types out a reply and presses send before promptly falling asleep.

_Jimmy N (4:17 am): course bro no problem_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [destielonfire](http://destielonfire.tumblr.com) for helping me with brainstorming and some editing on the first half of this chapter. I appreciate it <3
> 
> I was having trouble with my Jimmy POV so this chapter is all Cas. I'll be switching back and forth between the brothers, and I'm considering putting a Dean chapter somewhere towards the middle...
> 
> BTW this entire chapter was pretty much unplanned (the few notes i actually had for it were supposed to be in chapter one) so I am already over on my length predictions lol (are you surprised? i'm not surprised)
> 
> First bit in this chapters is maybe three ish weeks after the last one, the second bit covers the span of two ish months

Jimmy goes willingly when Cas bends him over the back of the couch, spreading his legs wide without prompting.  Castiel doesn’t waste time to do more than the minimum amount of prep, having been deprived of both his brother and Dean’s touch lately because of a hectic work schedule.  Right now he’s focused with single-minded determination on fucking Jimmy senseless, with a latent hope that he’ll get to do the same with his boyfriend later that night.

“Ready,” Jimmy whimpers too soon, shifting back on Castiel’s fingers.  

“Almost,” Castiel agrees.  He scissors him open a few more times, then fumbles with the lube.  Once Jimmy’s tight heat is enveloping him, he sighs in contentment.  “Relax.”  He brushes his fingertips along his brother’s thighs until he does just that, then he starts slowly and methodically fucking into him.

“Missed you.”  It’s nothing more than a breathless whine as Jimmy sinks further into the leather cushions, ass rising even higher as he comes up onto his tiptoes.  

“Saw you two nights ago.”  His pace is measured and restrained as he shifts and tries out different angles.  He doesn’t want to wear either of them out too soon, not before he’s found the best way to hit Jimmy’s prostate (or to avoid it, should his brother require punishment).  

“Doesn’t count.”  A hand came up and reached between himself and the couch, adjusting himself so that his cock ran through the channel between cushions.  He grunted in relief, thrusting into the space a few times before continuing.  “All those _chaperones_ around.”

Castiel snorts.  Despite Dean’s lukewarm reception of Jimmy, and Jimmy’s general _meh_ attitude toward the whole thing, he still hoped to get the two men to like each other.  Even if his initial plans of having the three of them _together_ were in serious peril, it wouldn’t stand to have his brother and his lover be at odds with each other.  

But Jimmy, even when equipped with the knowledge of how _not_ to offend Dean, isn’t making headway.  Most likely because he doesn’t _want_ to.  He assumes there is at least in part a small part of jealousy influencing his blasé attitude towards getting to know Dean.  The twins have never had any problems with sharing and acknowledged early on that their relationship would need to be an open one to help keep it from being discovered, but Jimmy was prone to bouts of jealousy.  

As much as Jimmy likes doing whatever or whomever he wants, when he wants, he gets pouty when he can’t have his twin at his beck and call.  

(Ironic, given how much he likes Castiel bossing him around, but that’s a separate matter entirely.)

“If you could play nice,” he enunciates each word with a hard thrust, then evens out the rhythm again.  “It could be just the three of us.  Wouldn’t have to invite so many people to the bar to keep the two of you from going at it.”

“You _want_ us to go at it.”

The teasing tone earns Jimmy a slap on the ass.  He yelps in surprise and loses his footing for a minute, needing Cas to steady him again.  

“Ideally, yes.  But you two being assholes to each other is making that dream seem less likely by the day.”

“Sorry I don’t wanna fuck your boyfriend.”  Another slap, partly for the eye roll but mostly for the lie behind it.  “Okay, he’s hot, I wouldn’t be opposed.  But I’m not gonna try and make him like me or anything.”

Castiel growls, not sure what he’s reacting so strongly to, and starts pounding into Jimmy with earnest.  When Jimmy laughs in delight, Cas grabs a fist full of his hair and pulls his head back.  He bites and sucks along his exposed neck, effectively turning Jimmy’s earlier amusement into pleas and mewls.  

The talk dies down as the brothers move against each other in a single-minded determination to make the other come.  It’s always been somewhat of a contest between them, to get the other to come first.  But Castiel has the advantage of having two boyfriends and being quite sated, whereas Jimmy’s desperate for touch.  He doesn’t stand a chance, especially not when Cas starts running his index finger along his perineum, gentle pressure that traces up to fondle his balls.

With a muffled cry, Jimmy comes.  With him clenching erratically around Castiel, he barely makes it a few more thrusts before he buries himself as deep as he can and finally lets his orgasm take him.  He collapses uncomfortably onto his brother, the two panting in tandem.  It’s not until he slips out that Castiel moves away, stretching out the awkward stiffness that had settled in.

Heavy-limbed and tired, Jimmy lets himself roll forward onto the couch.  A trail of come dribbles down after him and he runs a hand through it, offering it up to Cas.  Cas leans down to suck it off, tongue playing with his twin’s fingers before he lets go with a wet _pop_.  “Stay there.”  It’s a needless order, since Jimmy looks like he has no interest in moving very far.  

When Cas comes back with a damp washcloth and a blanket, he’s not surprised to find Jimmy nearly asleep, curled around one of the throw pillows.  “Were you at least going to wait for me?” he grumbles as he cleans up himself, his brother, and the sofa.  Jimmy merely hums a tune, something Castiel perceives as familiar but can’t quite place it, and opens him to allow room for his brother to snuggle against him.  

There’s barely enough room for two grown men, but the brothers have made do with less.  

“You know, if you moved in with me, we could do this every day.”

“Yes, I know.  I remember college and high school quite well,” he comments while idly pull at the edges of the blanket.  Once they’re both covered, he presses a kiss to Jimmy’s forehead.  “I barely went to class and you graduated a semester late.  The two of us living together without a distraction is disastrous.”

“You mean disastrously _awesome._ ”  Castiel freezes, momentarily disconcerted.  It takes him a second to recollect himself, to ground him in the fact that he’s here with _Jimmy_ , despite how Dean-like he can be at times.  

Jimmy doesn’t seem to notice and keeps babbling in his post-coital haze.  “Seriously, I don’t mind hanging out with you and your boy toy.  He’s not _terrible_.  But you don’t have to invite every single person we’ve ever met just to dilute the tension.  I can not be an ass for an hour at a time, believe it or not.”

“I know you’re not doing it on purpose, but if it’s just the three of us, there’ll be nothing to distract Dean when you say something idiotic.”

“Name two… three.. name _seven_ idiotic things I’ve said to Dean.”

“The fact that you kept upping the number tells me you are aware of the high number of volume of stupid things that comes out of your mouth.”

Jimmy elbows Cas in the ribs.  “The fact that you aren’t listing seven things is kinda working in my favor-”

Without a second’s hesitation, he starts listing things and holding up a finger for each item.  “The car thing, the lawyer thing, the time you went on and on _and on_ about the red velvet cake, the time you made fun of Doctor Sexy _and_ questioned the attractiveness of the male lead, the time you claimed Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull was a good movie-”

“Stop stop _fine_.  Jesus, I get it.  And I swear, I was kidding about the Indiana Jones thing.”

“Yes, well, Dean doesn’t believe you were, so good luck undoing that mistake.”  Jimmy sticks his tongue out petulantly and crosses his arms over his chest to sulk.  Cas wraps himself more tightly around his brother and tucks him under his chin.  “It would mean a lot to me if you two could get along.  Please make an effort.  Dean is a good man and if you could get over being jealous and-”

“I am _not_ jealous!”

“You are.  Why do you think I’ve been going out of my way to see you the last few weeks.  I’m trying to make an effort to show you that I am still very much in love with you.  So _please_ consider trying harder to see past your first meeting with Dean.”

“ _Fine_.”  He tries to sound moody and juvenile about it, but Castiel knows he’s blushing at the display of emotion.  Jimmy always was a sucker for a heartfelt ‘I love you’.  

Good, now all he had to do was convince Dean to give Jimmy another shot and they’d be well on their way.

\- - - -

“Dude, I know he’s your brother, but the guy just rubs me the wrong way.”  Dean continues to pick through the remaining fries on his plate.  He notices Castiel’s bitchface and huffs out a bit.  “Look, I’m not saying I _dislike_ the guy.  I just don’t _like_ him.  Huge difference.”

“And if I were sitting across from you saying the same thing about Sam, how would this conversation be going?”

Dean nearly chokes on his food.  He grabs his soda to clear his throat and then wipes his hands off on his jeans.  “Okay, fair point.  That’d pretty much be a dealbreaker and I get that you’re a way nicer guy than I am for putting up with my shit.  Trust me, I _know_.  I just…”  His shoulders slump in defeat and he groans in frustration.  “I’ll try harder, okay?  To be nice to the guy.  I promise, I will not be a dick to him.  Hell, I’ll even be friendly.  But,” and he points an accusing finger at Cas, “I don’t want you gettin’ your hopes up that I’m gonna be BFF’s with him.  Capiche?”

“Thank you, Dean.”  And Dean looks momentarily stunned by Cas’ smile.  

And though he’s gotten both sides to agree to a peace treaty, more or less, he knows better than to expect a change overnight.  The two are still a bit stiff with each other when they talk and prefer to sit someone between them when they hang out at a restaurant or bar.  And the few times it’s just the three of them, there’s a look of sheer panic in their eyes whenever Cas excuses himself to go to the bathroom.  

(Something which he does on purpose, to force them to actually engage in conversation with each other.  But every time he returns, he finds that they have stubbornly refused to speak at all.)

But as much as they _want_ to see the other as an inconvenience to be endured for Castiel’s sake, he sees Jimmy start to crack first.  As Dean relaxes and is less gruff (and dare he say _almost_ friendly), his goodness starts to shine through in ways he knows Jimmy won’t be able to ignore.  And there’s something so adorable at watching his brother fall for someone that it makes Castiel’s heart melt.

The shy way Dean sidesteps a compliment and blushes when Benny insists on Dean admitting he’s the best mechanic in the state (though Dean does talk him down to the county before he’s willing to accept the truth behind it) is what first catches Jimmy’s attention.  Though his eyes want to focus on Dean as he babbles through accepting the praise, he watches Jimmy looking equally tongue-tied as he took in Dean’s shyness.  

(None too smugly, he notes that Jimmy used to look at _him_ like that back in high school.  Back when he was trying to talk himself out of the inappropriate crush he had on his own brother, back before Castiel convinced him it was okay to give in.)

Once that spark is first lit, Jimmy falls hard and fast.  

Jimmy is stunned to silence each time he witnesses some new aspect of Dean that breaks down the wall around his heart.  One night when Dean’s particularly drunk, he goes off on a rant about how Gordon ‘ain’t as much of an ass as people think he is’.  The fierce protective loyalty Dean shows in that moment strips away some of Jimmy’s defenses.  

Then there’s the time the group gets into an argument about which they’re more likely to see on the market first, truly electric cars or completely self-automated ones.  As opinionated as they all are, Dean’s the only one who seems to have any idea what he’s actually talking about, getting them all to shut up and default to his opinion on the matter.  Castiel jokes about how sexy he looks when he’s showing off how smart he is.  

Dean stutters out a denial.  Jimmy does his best to look at his drink and not react.

The stolen looks increase about tenfold the night Sam is invited to the Roadhouse with everyone else.  No one with a heart wouldn’t find the interactions between the brothers endearing.  The gentle ribbing and jokes do nothing to mask their affection for one another, and the way they speak highly of their brother (only out of the other’s earshot, of course) is undeniably charming.  

But it’s not just that,  No, the real kicker is that Sam has brought his son along, and Dean doting on the two year old is the sweetest thing in the history of mankind.  Dean carries the child on his shoulders, telling him terrible jokes while making faces up at him.  And then there’s the game of hide-n-seek, Dean going on and on as he dramatically looks under tables or hides behind bar stools.

“Henry is just _too good_ at hiding.  The kid’s an expert, no way I’m ever gonna find him…”

“I know Henry’s good at finding people, but there’s _no way_ he’s gonna find me _here_ , hiding behind his gargantuan of a father.  Nope, I’ve found the _best_ spot and- OH NO HE’S FOUND ME!”  

Henry giggles each time, running away from tickle attacks to find a new hiding spot or insist that Dean find another one.  The display has all the girls in their party (and a few of the guys) awwing and whispering how fucking adorable the whole thing is.  Jimmy scrunches his face up in an attempt to not show how affected he is.

The battle against falling for Dean is one that Jimmy was always destined to lose.  Castiel finds it as no surprise each time he catches his brother making heart eyes at his boyfriend.

But Castiel knows Jimmy’s completely and utterly lost when he sees the blatant _envy_ in his eyes one day.  Their rather large group is breaking up from their lunch gathering, all heading to work or class or wherever else.  When Cas leans in to kiss Dean good-bye, he catches Jimmy looking at him.   _At him_.  Not at Dean for stealing more and more of Cas’ time and affection.  At _Castiel_.

When Jimmy realizes he’s been caught glaring at his twin, he refuses to meet his eyes.  

One down, one to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> falling further behind in my plans for this, since dean wanted sex and was feeling talkative this chapter ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ but that just means more chapters for you guys ;) i've updated the tags to reflect not only this chapter but some upcoming stuff as well. next chapter will probably go back to jimmy's pov.

There are birds chattering outside the window when Castiel wakes up to a bright room.  The upstairs tenants have a bird feeder and the nearby park provides endless hordes their way.  Dean hated it at first, but he grudgingly goes to sit on Castiel’s balcony to watch them.  Even suggests it some evenings, cold beer in hand and a hankering to see the sun set over the trees.

If Castiel can make Dean like birds, he can make Dean like Jimmy.

The thought rouses him more than the chirping outside.  Reminds him that although he’s quite comfortable, there’s still an empty space on the other side of Dean.  One that he knows how to fill, if only the two men in question would let him.  

He carefully extracts himself from Dean’s embrace, doing his best not to disturb his sleeping boyfriend.  As soon as Castiel’s escaped, Dean rolls over into his abandoned heat and snuggles into his pillow.  Castiel has to forcibly turn away or he’ll be caught up staring at him for hours yet.

Making his way to the bathroom, he sighs.  Thinking of Jimmy this early is no good, doing nothing but agitating him.  His brother has yet to admit his complete change of heart when it comes to Dean Winchester, but Castiel’s neither foolish nor blind.  And if Jimmy’s constant longing stares weren’t enough to tip him off, his twin’s recent disappearance is more than enough confirmation.

Jimmy, when he’s in town, can’t go more than a few days without calling or texting Cas.  He barely survives twice that before begging for a booty call.  It’s been twelve days, meaning that Jimmy is either dead in a ditch somewhere (unlikely - he’s had his neighbor Balthazar keep an eye on him and hasn’t heard anything on that end) or he’s feeling insanely jealous and guilty for feeling jealous.

He turns the faucet on cold and rinses his face a few times to wake himself up a bit more.  If it weren’t for their disastrous first meeting, they’d be nearing a point where Castiel could better test the waters to see if Dean were open to including the other Novak twin.  But no, Jimmy had fucked up.  (And yes, Castiel claims some of the responsibility for not better prepping his brother, but Jimmy’s lack of a verbal filter is more to blame than anything else.)

For all his good traits, Dean is a stubborn man.  First impressions stick with him.  That’s why he loves the people he does so fiercely, even when they’ve disappointed him, and why he gets along so well with nearly everyone.  Being on Dean’s bad side is usually well deserved.  Jimmy’s case is… unfortunate.

Brushing his teeth, he continues to wonder how he can possibly get through to Dean.  The two are so alike, more so than he and Dean are at any rate.  He knows they’d be good friends.  Hell, he knows enough about their sexual appetites to know they’d be a match there too.  

But Dean. Is. _Stubborn._

“Any ideas?” he mutters at his reflection.  His mirror self looks just as lost as he does.  

When he steps out of the bathroom, he’s greeted by the sight of Dean in nothing but a t-shirt leaning against the headboard.  One of his hands grips the frame tightly, his head resting on his forearm.  The other hand is prodding his hole, stretching it open and then retreating entirely.  He can’t see from this angle, but he imagines that his cock is arching obscenely towards his belly and leaking profusely onto the bedspread.

Cas’ jaw drops and the morning wood he’d neglected earlier comes back in full force.

“You gonna just stand there or you gonna fuck me?”

Not being to be told twice, Castiel nearly rips off his boxers and climbs onto the bed.  He pushes Dean’s hand away, replacing it with his own.  “Still loose from last night, are we?” he purrs into Dean’s ear before he mouths his earlobe.  Dean shivers and thrusts back onto his fingers.  

“Mmhmm,” he purrs.  “Go ahead and get in me, big guy.”

“Condom?”  They normally don’t bother, but last night Dean had insisted.  Something about easier cleanup and an early shift.  

“Nope.  Got a text from Bobby.  Givin’ me the day off, so I’ve got _all day_ to feel your come drippin’ out of me.”  He shakes his ass at that, squawking indignantly when Castiel slaps it.  

“You shouldn’t tease me like that,” he warns.  He removes his fingers and uses the excess lube to slick himself up.  (How long was he in the bathroom, anyway?)  Lining up, he pushes just the head of his cock past the puckered muscle.  “You know I don’t like to be teased.”

“Why the hell you think I do it?”

That’s all the incentive Cas needs to thrust all the way in, balls slapping against skin a second later.  Dean gasps in surprise, then groans in appreciation.  He rolls his hips in small circles as he adjusts, then rests his head fully on his arms.  “I love when you get all forceful and bossy, you know that?”

Cas’ hands work the globes of Dean’s ass as he places kisses along his shoulder blades.  Dean relaxes more and more, neck tilting to one side in silent invitation.  “You love when I’m gentle, too,” he remarks before continuing his trail of kisses.  Dean turns his head when he reaches his jaw, stealing his lips and licking along the seam.  Cas opens up to him, but Dean pulls away.

“What can I say, guess I just love _you_.”  He then places a chaste kiss on the tip of Cas’ nose and turns back to face the headboard.  

The declaration doesn’t go unnoticed, but Castiel is at a loss as to how to respond to it.  In his whole life, he’s only had one partner say that and truly mean it.  Only had one partner he _wanted_ to mean it.  But there’s no denying the way his chest grows fuzzy and his mind goes blank as it repeats over and over _loves me loves me loves me love him love him love him._

“Kinda leaving me hanging here, Cas.”  There’s a nervous undercurrent in his voice that shows he means both the confession and the sex.  

“You think,” Castiel snarls, starting a bruising pace as his brain turns back on, “That you can say things like that to me and not have me _react_?  Not have me want to _claim_ you?”  

Dean nearly goes limp as Cas slams into him, his limbs barely able to hold him up.  Castiel takes that as his cue to wrap an arm around Dean’s middle, bearing some of his weight, while the other hand fondles his balls.  Dean squirms slightly in his grasp and whines, but does nothing more.  He rolls his balls a few more times in his hand before tracing the vein up his cock.  Only once he’s closed his hand around it does he add, “Do you not realize I’m so utterly yours, so completely, maddeningly in love with you?”

When he starts roughly jacking Dean off, it takes all his concentration not to come.  This is Dean’s moment, Dean’s confession, so it’s only fitting that Dean come first.  

It doesn’t take long, the soft whimpers warning Castiel just beforehand.  His cock jerks in Cas’ hand and Cas wishes for a better view so he could see the white streaks painting the headboard and pillows.  But the mental image is enough to help him chase his own release, hips stuttering to a stop as he buries himself in Dean.  

The two stay there, headboard supporting them as they pant in sync with each other.  Soon Dean’s laughing.  “Well that was fun.”  He nudges Cas away, causing him to slip out and trail come down Dean’s thigh.  Dean grunts in annoyance but otherwise doesn’t seem to mind.  “Bet your guy on the side doesn’t work you up like that.”

Castiel carefully keeps his eyes averted from Dean as he moves to grab a towel to clean them off.  He can sense Dean watching him, waiting for an answer.  He busies himself with wiping Dean off first, hands exerting gentle pressure.  When he’s avoided it as long as he can, he acknowledges Dean with a simple, “He does, actually.”

“Damn,” Dean breathes out.  “Thought I at least had him beat there.”

They haven’t discussed their ‘situation’ since they first started dating, and it was only ever a matter of time before it came up again.  

_If only things were going better between him and Jimmy, I wouldn’t have to play this so carefully.  Now I’m stuck with vague answers and dismissals._

“Dean,” he begins, then stops.  He’s the one with the other lover, but it seems only natural for Dean to lead the discussion.

“I don’t mind.  At least, I don’t think I do…”  He pushes off the headboard and plops down on the bed, mindful of the wet spot.  “Not gonna lie, I get a little jealous the nights I don’t get you for myself.  But I appreciate how up front you’ve been about it and it’s not like I don’t get off sometimes thinking about you pounding into some other guy.   _Fuck_ if I wouldn’t want to see it myself if I could…”  And he trails off in open invitation.  

For the millionth time, he curses his brother’s big mouth and propensity to piss of the wrong people at the wrong times.

“I’ll bring it up next time I see him, but he’s a little… _shy_.”  Perhaps not the best way to describe it, it’s at least not a lie.  Jimmy is not a timid man by nature, but outing himself and Cas’ relationship has always stressed him out.  

“Shy?  Didn’t think your type was shy?”  

Dean seems genuinely baffled, and Castiel treads the line of honesty when he answers.  “He’s shy about… bringing other people into our relationship.  We’ve not had a lot of success in the past.”

Dean’s jaw clenches and a vein pops out in his forehead.  Castiel watches curiously as the anger works its way through Dean’s system, nearly gone by the time he’s regained the ability to speak.  “Fuck whoever hurt you guys, seriously.  That’s fucked up if you’ve tried this before and it didn’t work out because someone’s not open enough sexually.”

 _If only you knew,_ he muses.   _I have all the faith in the world in you, Dean, but everyone has their limits.  Twins who vigorously fuck each other is an almost universal one._

“Anything we could do to… I dunno, maybe change his mind?”

Castiel blinks.  “I’m sorry, but just to clarify…  You’re _really_ interested in this threesome, aren’t you?”

Pulling up the covers and snuggling into them (only after throwing the come covered pillow onto the floor, of course), Dean clearly means to get the most of his impromptu day off.  “I mean, I ain’t ever said no to a threesome and it’s not like I’m gonna start now.  But I also think it’s gotta suck for you, having two boyfriends and having to keep them separate.”

“I manage,” he hedges.  Dammit, this is perfect but _he needs more time_.  

“Well, guess I’m putting it out there.  Don’t.  Don’t ‘manage’, don’t keep us separate.  If you care about the guy and he’s important to you, I wanna know him.  You shouldn’t have to live a double life.”

“I’ll…  talk to him.”

Dean beams up at him and pats the empty space.  “You gonna cuddle with me or you gonna make me beg for it?”

Tossing aside the dirty towel, Castiel ducks under the covers.  He has an hour or two before he needs to start getting ready for work, and there’s no place he’d rather be right now.  (Of course, the _one_ thing that would make this perfect is still frustratingly out of reach.)  He expects Dean to turn around so he can drape his arms around him, but he opts to face Castiel and link their legs together.  

“Seriously, Cas, I love you.  And I want you to be happy.  I’m willing to try whatever it takes to make this work for you.”

“I love you too, Dean.  And thank you.”  He almost wishes the conversation had focused on the L word, but he supposes that this too is an important foundation to lay.  “I am curious, though, why you’re so open about this.  I can’t say I’m not pleasantly surprised, but I’ve had a number of fantasies involving you being possessive and jealous-”

“... We’re gonna talk about those fantasies later, by the way.  But, I kinda… I get it, I guess?  Like, I’ve casually dated people before.  Sometimes more than one person at once.  And… and maybe I liked having a girlfriend and a boyfriend at the same time.  Because they were both awesome and I liked being with both of them.  But once they find out there’s someone else, people get upset and make me choose between them and…”

Frustrated he runs a hand through his hair.  “I guess what I’m saying is, it’s just an arbitrary thing, this whole monogamy thing we all do.  I can care about more than one person at the same time without it lessening how I feel about either of them.  And I know you care about me, Cas.  And I’m pretty sure you care about this other guy.  We’re not in competition with each other unless we make ourselves competition, but really we all lose out that way.”

Castiel’s heart feels like it might burst, so he bottles up that feeling for later when he can properly pamper Dean.  For now, he lets his mirth shine through his eyes as he asks, “So who was the girlfriend and boyfriend you had that made you choose?”

“Out of everything I said, _that’s_ the part that stands out to you?”  Dean chuckles and pokes Cas in the ribs.  “I kinda had a thing with Benny and this chick Lisa at the same time.  When they found out, they were super on board with having a threesome… but that was about it.  I think Benny might’ve been open to a more… a _broader_ arrangement, but Lisa got pissed off at the idea.  She was fine with threesomes, but she was _not_ okay with me and Benny doin’ stuff without her and she was _not_ okay doing stuff with Benny without me.”

“Benny stuck around.”

“Yeah, well.  Benny gets me better than Lisa ever did.  Obviously the thing with Benny kinda fizzled out but we had our fun.”

“Mmm, no more talking about your past lovers or _I’ll_ start getting jealous.”  He dips his head into the crook of Dean’s neck and sucks at the skin there.  

“No you won't,” Dean teases.  “You are totally going to jerk off to the thought of me, Benny, and Lisa fucking on my couch.”

“Most likely,” he agrees.  Even after a small bruise starts to bloom on Dean’s skin, Castiel stays tucked under his chin.  He breathes in Dean’s scent and listens to the thudding of his heart.  As peaceful as this moment is, he has to break it.  “Speaking of things that you could do for me.”

“Hmm?”  Dean yawns and stretches a bit, clearly trying to wake himself back up.

“So, about Jimmy-”

“Uggggggggh,” Dean groans dramatically before rolling over and burying his face in his pillow.  

“Dean…”

“Look, I get it.  He’s your brother, you want me to play nice.  I’m doing my best, I swear.  I can’t help it if the guy rubs me the wrong way.”

Castiel _so_ wants to turn that into something dirty, but unlike his twin, he knows when to keep his mouth shut.  “I appreciate the effort, but it would really mean alot to me if Jimmy weren’t just someone you tolerate on my account.”

Dean grumbles incoherently for a bit before turning to look at Cas.  “I’m tryin’ but… I can try harder I guess.  Just…  He says things, man, and they just get under my skin.”  Another yawn followed by some eye rubbing interrupts him.  “Do Jimmy and your other boyfriend get along?”

He can’t help but grimace.  “Normally they’re fine, but lately I’m not so sure.  Jimmy appears to have caused him some issues as of late, and he’s having a hard time cleaning up after him.”

“Well, glad I’m not the only one,” he murmurs.  A deep breath and a light snore indicate Dean’s at least halfway asleep already.  

Bemused, he watches as the other man falls asleep in his embrace.  Things might not quite be the way he wants them just yet, but for the first time since Dean and Jimmy met he’s feeling truly confident he can get them there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear i have no idea how this chapter ended up this long, my notes for this chapter literally just say...  
> \- cas pov, him and dean talking  
> \- mention cas’ friend with benefit and dean’s rules for the two of them  
> \- cas tries to prod him about jimmy but dean’s firm in his dislike
> 
> (this is of course not counting the stuff i had to cut out and put at the beginning of next chapter.......)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh... most of this chapter was unplanned but it seemed to fit what i'm trying to do so i kinda just went with it. not sure if i'm doing a good job making this angsty enough on jimmy's end or if the dean stuff at the end fits with this part of the story (i think it does, but again, it was all unplanned so i'm not sure). but i think it sets up the stuff that *is* planned next so i'm gonna leave it as is.
> 
> next chapter will be more jimmy pov now that i'm getting the hang of it, then there'll prbly be some dean. updated outline tells me there should be eight chapters + an epilogue. that is, of course, assuming the characters cooperate... which they historically tend not to do.
> 
> final note is that i've updated the tags for not only this chapter, but things i *expect* to happen in the story

He doesn’t mean to mope, but he can’t help it.  Dean’s supposed to be Cas’ boyfriend, and therefore Cas’ problem.  But the guy’s so fucking beautiful and sweet and smart and…

And basically, Jimmy’s fucked.  

His brother, the only person he’s ever loved, is dating Dean.  Dean, the only person who’s ever stood a chance of making the that first part no longer apply.  And because it’s just Jimmy’s luck that his boyfriend would fall in love with another guy, it’s also his luck that said guy would hate his guts.  

His mood spirals downward as he thinks about it.  And it’s pretty much the only thing he _can_ think about.

He avoids Cas because he can’t quite handle the mix of lust and guilt warring for his attention when it comes to his twin.  (And the guilt is weird - it’s something he hasn’t felt since high school and they started fooling around.  Even though it’s not about _that_ , but this strange self-hatred for being jealous of his brother, it’s oddly familiar and uncomfortable.)  

At work he’s so distracted his boss pulls him aside.  “Jimmy, is there something going on?”

“Just some family troubles, nothing I can’t handle.”  It isn’t really a lie, so it rolls of his tongue as sincerely as the truth would have.

“Well, take the week off to get things squared away, alright?”

Which is how Jimmy finds himself waking up alone in bed on a Wednesday afternoon.  It takes him an hour to convince himself to get out of bed, but he only makes it as far as the bathroom.  He turns the water on as hot as it’ll go and just tries to drown himself under the spray.

There’s no sound or any other clue to give it away, but he knows when he’s no longer alone.  He doesn’t bother to look, letting his mind imagine it.  Cas knocking and coming into his apartment.  Hearing the shower and heading down the hallway.  Taking off his clothes as he goes, leaving the random articles scattered across the floor.  He’ll be naked by the time he reaches the bedroom, half-hard by the time he makes it to the bathroom door.

He hears a small creak and knows Castiel’s arrived, watching him and undoubtedly stroking himself.  It’ll be hard to make him out through the glass, especially with all the steam, but he’ll make out Jimmy’s silhouette.  See his erection aching between his legs.

The glass slides open and his brother slips in behind him.  Jimmy shots a lopsided grin over his shoulder and winks as Castiel crowds into his space.  He pushes Jimmy against the wall, just out of reach of the shower head, and starts kissing a trail along his neck.  He laps up the water gathered by his collarbones and massages his fingers into the meat of Jimmy’s ass.  

Sighing contentedly, he all but melts into his brother’s touch.  “Missed you,” he whines as Cas pulls away.  Not that he goes far.  He manhandles Jimmy where he wants him, angling his face into the spray and spreading his legs as wide as the tub allows.  Jimmy sputters a bit and wonders just how long he’ll have to stay under the water before Cas takes mercy and gently eases him away.  

Soft hands guide him so that his arms are braced against the wall with his fingers splayed.  Cas runs his hands along his arms, down his body, paying special attention to his hipbones before dipping down to massage along the inside of his thighs.  He doesn’t touch anywhere Jimmy’s actually aching for contact, only trails a finger light touch that teases.

“Cas,” he pleads and sticks his ass out.  He’s graced with the brief feel of Cas’ cock against him before he’s gone.  “Cas!”

“Shhh, let me take care of you.”  

Jimmy relaxes a bit, but only until he catches sight of Cas disappearing.  When he tries to steal a peek, all he sees is Cas kneeling behind him, spreading his cheeks apart, then moving in with his tongue darting out-

“Oh!”  The first touch of Cas’ tongue on his hole has him jump slightly.  But the second and third have him moaning appreciatively.  As Cas’ tongue works wonders, firmly pushing in and fucking him until he’s panting and squirming above him.  “More more more _more_.”

He’s rewarded with a finger pushing in alongside Cas’ tongue, and he practically sobs in pleasure.  Within minutes he’s teetering on the edge of release, lost in the sensations until Cas abruptly stands up (though not before placing a soft kiss right on his hole).  

His brother drapes himself over him, their bodies aligned from where they’re pressed cheek to cheek all the way down to where Cas has stepped in between his legs and wiggles his toes against Jimmy’s feet.  He thrusts shallowly into the crevice of Jimmy’s ass cheeks, but then settles himself there.  One hand forces Jimmy’s hips to stay firmly pressed back onto Cas’ cock, the other starts lazily jerking him off.  

“I’m going to hold you just like this, only my cock will be in you.  I might tie you up so you’ll stay still, maybe put a collar and leash on you so you’ll do as you’re told.”  Jimmy shudders at the thought, phantom pressure on his neck making him swallow.  “Then I’ll have Dean get on his knees in front of you.  You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Jimmy wails something unintelligible at that, all too easily picturing Dean crawling forward to sit at Jimmy’s feet.  He’d look up through his pretty lashes at Jimmy before shyly turning to Cas and waiting for his next order.  

“Mmm, of course you would.  He’s very good with his mouth, you know.  Even someone as thick as you, he’d be able to take no problem.  He’d swallow you effortlessly, deep throat you better than even I can.”

His hands blindly cling to Cas.  He scrambles to find purchase, _anything_ to hold onto so he doesn’t lose his fucking mind.  The pressure of Cas’ hand on his dick and the warm water mingle perfectly to recreate the feeling of a welcoming mouth.  The dull press of nails reminds him of when Cas teases him with his teeth and Jimmy’s vision nearly blacks out.

“Would he… would he let me…  would he…”  He doesn’t even know what he’s asking so he gives up, letting Cas take over the fantasy once again.

“He would if I told him to,” Cas purrs in his ear.  “There are few things Dean loves more than being told what to do.  Except for maybe having a dick in his mouth.  If you’re both good, that’s what I’d let him do.”

“Could I…”  He swallows in a desperate attempt to put together a coherent thought.  “Could I really… Cas, tell me if he’d let me… Tell me if this is going to happen… I need-  I-”

“Shhh.”  His brother stops stroking him until he calms down.  “Don’t worry about that right now.  Just picture it.  Picture me inside of you and you inside of Dean.  Would you like that?”

“Yes!” he chokes.  “Fuck, _yes_!”

Castiel starts moving his hand again.  “Then I’ll make it happen for you.  I promise.”

That promise hits him like a freight train.  It’s only later when he feels wet kisses being placed between his shoulder blades that he realizes he came all over the wall.  

Too boneless to do otherwise, he lets his brother finish washing him.  He goes willingly when Cas drags him out of the shower and towels him off.  Despite just getting out of bed, he’s tired enough to allow Cas to bundle him up in the blankets.  And maybe he lets out a shuddering breath when Cas wraps around him.  

“Did you really mean it?” he mumbles into the sheets.  He’s terrified of the answer, but he _has_ to know.

“Yes.”

Jimmy’s never been known for his subtlety, but he’s normally at least capable of making the _attempt_.  But his insecurity leads him to be about as unsubtle as a slap to the face and he blurts out, “Does Dean like me?”

His brother’s arms tighten slightly before he admits, “No, not really.”

The whine he makes is so pathetic he can’t believe he made it, but he also can’t deny how fucking _wrecked_ he is by those three words.  

“He’ll change his mind.”

Jimmy shakes his head.  Cas warned him how stubborn Dean is.  Cas warned him to be on his best behavior, and dammit if he didn’t _try_.  But his best isn’t good enough, won’t ever be good enough for the green-eyed man who stole his heart without meaning to.  

None of Cas’ reassurances can lessen the pain constricting tightly throughout his chest.  He wiggles out of Cas’ grasp and curls in on himself, trying not to cry.  Castiel stays by him, though, telling him how beautiful and good he is, how Dean will see that eventually.  His twin runs his hands through his hair, massages the tension from his muscles, and peppers every inch of exposed skin with kisses.  No matter how shitty he feels about his unrequited crush, he’s putty in Cas’ hands and soon goes blissfully numb.

“I’m sorry, Jimmy,” Castiel repeats for the hundredth time.  “I’m working on it.  He’ll come around.”  

 _No he won’t_.  “Okay.”   _He’ll always hate me._  

Castiel stays the rest of the day.  He makes Jimmy lounge in bed while he cleans up his apartment for him and makes him food.  They watch a movie on his laptop, cuddling close under the comforter.  Afterwards they make out, hands wandering but neither seeking anything more heated.  They fall asleep like that, limbs entwined and breathing in each other’s air.

He’s vaguely aware of Cas getting up in the morning.  The blankets are pulled tight around him and a kiss is placed on his head.  He watches through one eye as Cas grabs his clothes and gets dressed.  Before he leaves, he takes something out of his pocket and lays it on the edge of Jimmy’s dresser.

“This is both for and not for you.”  Even if he were more awake, Jimmy’s not sure he’d understand the cryptic remark.  As is, he nods in acknowledgement before rolling over and going back to sleep.

\- - - -

Jimmy forgets about the gift.  He wakes up from a pleasant dream of being sandwiched between two warm bodies, both kissing and whispering endearments to him.  Finding himself alone and the abrupt reminder that Dean _doesn’t even like him_ is such a shock to his system that he forces everything even remotely Dean or Cas from his mind.

Deciding he needs to be productive, he actually gets out of bed and decides to go to the gym.  He’s not much of a runner - not like Cas, who’s masochistic enough that he fucking _enjoys_ it - but he’s just good enough at it to go for a couple miles.  

The long run on the treadmill does wonders to calm his nerves and the negative thoughts that have plagued him the last few weeks go silent.  The _feeling_ they leave behind still runs through his veins.  The jealousy, the rejection, the loneliness, the fear of losing Cas…  But mixed in with the adrenaline, they’re impossible to pick out and fade into the background.

By the time he’s done, he’s a sweaty (but calm) mess.  

When he gets back to his duffel bag, he sees a missed call and text from Cas.  He ignores the call and reads the text.

_Cas N (10:16 am): Join me and Dean for dinner at the Roadhouse?  Just the three of us?_

Jimmy groans slightly.  There’s nothing he’d love more than to go on a date with the two of them, but he knows it’s nothing of the sort.  Dean will view it as an intrusion on his time with Cas, and be just subtly hostile all evening.  Well, more than usual.  

But the thought of missing a chance to see Dean, even a Dean who doesn’t nothing but glare at him and make passive aggressive comments, make a pang of heartache well up inside of him.

Against his better judgement, he texts back: _sure - time?_

_Cas N (11:01 am): Meet at 6.  Wear the navy polo with your black skinny jeans.  Black boots, black blazer.  Take a shower first and don’t dry your hair.  Don’t shave either.  If it’s still light out make sure you have sunglasses on when you come in._

_Jimmy N (11:03 am): oh gee thanks for picking out my clothes for me MOM.  jfc why does it matter_

_Cas N (11:06 am): You normally dress like a bum.  Band tees and loose jeans aren’t doing it.  You need an image overhaul.  As someone who is acutely aware of how sexy you look when you’re put together, trust me on this._

He raises an eyebrow at that, but thinks about the last time he wore that polo.  Cas had accosted him in the bathroom of the restaurant, pushing him into a stall and blowing him.  Okay, so maybe he _does_ look good in that outfit.

It takes him three tries to come up with an appropriate response.  Finally, he settles on something simple.

_Jimmy N (11:09 am): fine_

\- - - -

Though his muscles will hate him for it, he goes back for another run.  Without a physical distraction to keep his mind off dinner, he knows he’ll be a fidgeting mess all day.  He then goes about the rest of his day as slowly as possible.  Not rushing as he does the dishes or makes himself lunch.  Chewing each bite more than necessary and making himself two cups of tea.  The laundry is put in article by article, folded pristinely and put away one at a time.

Getting ready takes a while too.  He showers himself thoroughly and leaves the messy tangle of hair the way Cas wanted him too.  Even with his outfit already planned, he eats up some of the time laying it out on his bed.  Just as he goes to grab underwear, he realizes Cas didn’t give him any directions about that.

“Guess I’m not getting lucky tonight,” he grumbles and grabs the first pair of boxers he can find.  Cas’ plan is clearly to pique Dean’s interest sexually.  Maybe if Dean wants to bone him, he’ll be willing to overlook the fact that he hates his guts.

And with that grim thought in mind, he grabs his keys and wallet.  The drive is mercifully short.  Still, he runs his fingers through his hairs about a dozen times in agitation.  And maybe he hits the brakes too forcefully at each red light.  

“Pull it together, Jimmy.  He’s not gonna wanna fuck you if you’re a mess,” he tells himself as he steps into the Roadhouse.  

They’re easy enough to spot, sitting at their preferred table between the bar and the restaurant proper.  Jimmy smiles at them as he takes a seat, though based on Cas’ quirked eyebrow it probably looks more like a pained grimace.  

“Hey, what’s up?” he asks as he raps his knuckles against the table.  

Dean gives him an appreciative once over, then apparently catches himself and frowns.  “Not much.”  He feels some shuffling under the table and Dean grimaces in pain.  “Good to see you, Jimmy.”

“Likewise.”  He goes for breezy and hopes for the best as he pulls off his sunglasses and hangs them from his breast pocket.  

There’s an uncomfortable pause as Dean seems to be appraising him.  The clothes are having their intended effect of throwing him for a loop, at least that’s Jimmy’s best guess, but Dean looks like he’s caught whiff of some unpleasant smell rather than re-assessing his view of Jimmy.  Finally Dean shifts in his seat, “You guys want a beer?”

Castiel looks at him for a moment before pointedly lifting up his nearly full glass.  Dean blushes for a second before noticing that his own beer is right in front of him.  Not willing to let it deter his plans - whether it be actually getting another beer or escaping - he immediately grabs it and chugs the last third.  Licking it off his lips, he gives Cas a look before turning back to Jimmy.  “You want one or not?”

“Sure.  I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

“Did you watch it?” Cas asks once Dean’s out of earshot.

Jimmy doesn’t turn from the view of Dean walking away.  “Watch what?”  When Cas doesn’t answer, he turns to look at his twin.  Cas has visibly deflated.  “Whoa whoa what I miss?  What what, Cassie?”

“Don’t worry about it, it doesn’t matter right now.”

“Cas-”

“It’s too late.  We can talk about this later.”

Even if Jimmy wants to push the matter further, Dean arrives carrying two beers and three shots.  “Drink up boys.”

The evening passes relatively well.  It’s probably the best of his interactions with Dean.  Cas, bless him, starts by going on and on about his work.  When Jimmy makes fun of him for boring them with his damn work, Dean heartily joins in.

“You’re an accountant Cas, not a fucking rocket scientist.  No one gives a shit.”

“As my brother and boyfriend,” (and Jimmy just about has a heart attack until he realizes Cas means him _and_ Dean) “you should both be-”

“Just cuz we like you doesn’t mean we have to endure talk about balancing books and fucking uncashed checks.  Seriously, babe.”  Dean shakes his head and pats his shoulder fondly.

Castiel pouts, but when Dean finishes off his drink he winks at Jimmy.  

Most of the time they’re simply drinking and talking.  There are a couple times Dean actually agrees with him before he seems to get pissy at himself for doing so.  He’ll backtrack and argue seemingly for the sake of taking an opinion directly opposed to Jimmy’s.  But there’s laughing and the atmosphere’s more friendly than not.  

Somewhere along the way, three more rounds of shots make it to their table.  

Maybe it should concern him that Dean feels the need to imbibe so much alcohol to have a good time with him, but he’ll take what he can get.  Dean’s so turned around that he makes heart eyes at Jimmy before realizing he isn’t Cas.  It’s almost comical the way he shakes his head, as though trying to undo it, before leaning extra close into Cas’ space

 _Almost_.  

“Your boyfriend’s cute when he’s drunk.”  

Dean hiccups, diminishing the effect of the withering stare he tries to give him.  “ _Your_ boyfriend’s cute when he’s drunk.”  Before either brother can comment on how ridiculous that comeback was, Dean sits up straight.  “Hey, you met Cas’ other boyfriend?”

The brothers share a look before Jimmy licks his lips and shrugs.  “Once or twice.”

“He cuter than me?”

Without any hesitation, he very solemnly tells him, “Not even close.”

Castiel huffs in annoyance.  “He is _very_ attractive, I assure you-”

“No no no,” Dean beams.  “Your bro says he ain’t cuter than me.  I win cutest boyfriend.”  He raises his hand for a high five from Cas.  Cas’ look makes it clear he’s not supporting this nonsense, no matter how adorable he might find it, so Dean turns to Jimmy instead.  Unable to resist the chance for contact, he high fives Dean.  Dean’s smile goes wider and he sticks his tongue out at Cas.

By the time they start to part ways, Jimmy’s feeling pretty good.  The alcohol is helping amplify the effect of seeing Dean smile at him.  At _him_.  They’ve barely even bickered and Dean seems to be more pissed off at himself than at Jimmy.  He’s ready to call the night a win.

… Until he sees Dean snuggling in close to Cas and mouthing at his neck, begging his boyfriend to take him home and fuck him senseless.

“You uh… you know I can hear you?” he asks as he shuffles on his feet awkwardly.

Dean blushes so red Jimmy momentarily wonders if he’s choking.  “The whole restaurant probably heard,” Cas notes.  He lets Dean burrow into his embrace and grumble in embarrassment.  “Let’s get you back home.”  With a nod and wave to his brother, he starts leading Dean toward the door.

A little off balance, Dean glances up.  “Night Jimmy.”

“Night guys.”  He stays there, hands in his pocket, and watches them go.  Then he promptly turns back to the bar and orders himself another drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Jimmy's outfit](http://casbakespie.tumblr.com/image/150133388227)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those of you here for the smut, i've got good news  
> for those of you here for the angst, i've got good news for you  
> for those of you here for the fluff... well you're probably reading the wrong fic...

Jimmy finds some nice drinking companions to while away the rest of the night, drunkenly telling them how he’s pining over someone he can’t have.  They offer sympathy and nonsensical advice, most of which he promptly forgets despite promising them adamantly that he’ll try it.  When he collapses onto his bed with the sun beginning to peek through his curtains, he’s still drunk enough to tell him it was good use of his time.

It wasn’t, at least not if the pounding headache he has in the morning is anything to go by.  

“I hate my life,” he grumbles to his pillow.  He gets out of bed long enough to grab some water and aspirin, then he’s diving back under the covers.  

A few more hours gives him a better perspective on the day, and he’s finally able to commit to being conscious.  Maybe.  He should eat something first.  

While he’s eating his third bowl of cereal, he checks his messages.  A couple from work saying they hope to see him back on Monday and that his family issues are resolved.  Not so much, but he’s sulked about them enough for now.  There are a few from friends, but the one that catches his eye is the message from Castiel.

_Cas N (2:13 am): On your dresser.  Watch it._

Fuzzy, half-lost memories of Cas leaving him something and his badgering the previous night come back to him.  Curiosity piqued, he resolves to check that out soon.

As soon as he’s full and semi-functioning, he investigates Castiel’s gift.  It’s a DVD, one of those cheap ones people use to burn movies onto.  He slips it out of the paper sleeve, interest spiking when he sees the unfamiliar handwriting on it.  Blue sharpie in block lettering reads _FOR CAS’ OTHER BOYFRIEND - JUST A TASTE OF WHAT YOU’RE MISSING_.

“What the fuck?”  Completely bewildered, he grabs his laptop from its abandoned perch on his nightstand and boots it up.  There’s only one file on the DVD, and the video starts playing on its own.

That’s clearly Cas’ room - he’d recognize that bed anywhere - and the sound of some fumbling off camera.  Soon Cas walks into frame, climbing onto the bed so that he’s facing the camera.  His brother’s buck naked, hard cock arching up to his belly as he gets on all fours.  

Jimmy’s heart skips a beat.  This isn’t… it couldn’t possibly be… right?

His suspicions are confirmed when Dean’s face appears.  He’s so close to the camera, the freckles on his face are illuminated and the gold flecks in his eyes shine.  “Cas said you’re a little shy.  Thought maybe we could tempt you into changing your mind and joining us for some fun.”  Then he winks before walking over to Cas.

Enraptured, Jimmy watches as he Dean proceeds to open a bottle of lube and finger open his brother.  The _sounds_ Cas makes, holy _fuck_ , and the predatory way Dean drags them out of him.  He works efficiently, both working more and more fingers into Castiel and teasing his prostate mercilessly.  Dean continues well past the point of prepping him, too caught up in making Cas writhe on nothing more than the flick of his wrist.  

Cas’ arms are trembling so much that Dean gives a hard push on the small of his back.  He goes down willingly, arms buckling and ass going higher to accommodate the change in balance.  

“You ready to watch me fuck our boy?”

“Yes,” Jimmy begs.  

As if he can hear him, Dean smirks and smacks Cas’ ass.  “You ready for me, baby?”  Cas can only whimper into the sheets, hands clutching desperately at anything within reach.  “Think he’s ready.”  With a cocky smile to the camera, Dean lines up and pushes into Cas with one hard thrust.  The two groan in unison, Dean wiggling his hips as Cas adjusts.  

“I normally like to take our boy apart slowly,” Dean drawls.  He fucks into Cas shallowly to emphasize the point, each movement drawing a new, delicious sound from Cas each time.  “But I hear you like things rough, so I thought I’d give you a demonstration.”  Once he’s uttered the last syllable, Dean starts pounding into Cas.  He pulls almost all the way out before seamlessly driving back in.  

“Cas likes it like this too, don’t you baby?” he grunts out, already breathless.

“ _Fuck!_ ”  

Dean reaches over his back and pushes puts an arm around Cas’ neck, pushing him further into the bed.  “Sorry, but I couldn’t make that out.  I asked if you like me fucking you like this.”

“Yes!  Dean, yes, please-”

“Shhh,” he soothes, releasing his hold and rubbing the muscles there.  “I’ll give you want you need, sweetheart.”

True to his word, he positively makes Cas _writhe_.  Normally it’s Cas who’s in charge, bending Jimmy over the nearest available surface and fucking him raw.  And he likes that, don’t get him wrong, but there’s something beautifully vulnerable about Cas when he’s on the receiving end.  

“Dean… please… touch me-”

“Oh don’t worry, baby, I want you to come,” Dean interrupts.  “But you’re gonna have to do it on your own.  Want you to come on my cock, imagining your other boyfriend watching it.  Want you to picture him touching himself, thinking about his cock inside you or my cock inside him.  You think he’d like that?  Think he’ll watch us over and over again, wishing he could join us?”

“Ye-yesss.  He’ll want to, he’ll want to be here with us.”

Jimmy’s rock hard in his boxers but can’t bring himself to tear his attention away even to jerk off at the sight before him.  Yes he wants to be there.  If only Dean would let him, if only Dean would want him to.  If only Dean _knew_ who was watching.  

Too close to keep up the banter, Dean gives in and keeps methodically pistoning into Castiel.  Jimmy’s all too familiar with the face his brother makes when he’s about to come.  Cheek pressed against the bed, Cas bites the inside of his cheek to suppress the incoherent cries he makes just before he spurts come all over the bed.  

(Even so, Jimmy distinctly hears both a J and a D sound mixed in with the rest of his babbling.)

Dean follows soon after, pulling out so he can coat Cas’ ass and hole in stream after stream of warm come.  Then he dips down to lick it up.  A couple drops leak from the corner of his mouth as he turns back to the camera, eyes alight with satisfaction.  

“Any time you wanna join in, you know how to get in touch.”  

The video cuts off then, leaving nothing but a blank screen.

Jimmy can’t decide if it’s especially cruel of Cas to have given this, or awesome of him.  The situation’s laughable, really.  Dean sending a sex tape to Cas’ other lover to entice him into a threesome, only to be handing it over to the one guy he hates as perfect jerk off fodder.  

Still hard (and let’s face it, there’s no chance of him getting through the next few hours without doing _something_ about what he just saw), he does the only sensible thing.

Cas picks up after the third ring.  “Hello?”

“Hey Cassie.  You home?”

A pause.  “You watched it.”

“Yes, I watched it.”  He runs a hand through his hair.  “You and your boyfriend are fucking pervs.  Hot, sexy pervs.  Now I’m all worked up and… yeah.  So you home?”

“Yes.”

He waits for more but gets nothing.  Growling in frustration, he whines, “So can I come over or not?”

“Hmmm.”  Fuck him, he sounds like he’s actually _thinking_ about it.  As if he’s ever said no to Jimmy given the choice.  “Dean’s working late tonight.  I suppose we could-”

“I’ll be over in thirty.”

He hangs up before he can hear his brother’s satisfied hum of approval.  Asshole.  He better be ready to fuck or Jimmy would have to grab one of his many toys and fuck himself right on Cas’ bed.  He’s not sure what kind of point that would prove, but he can figure that out later.

\- - - -

Jimmy arrives at Cas’ apartment twenty minutes later, letting himself in and stomping right into the bedroom.  He’s already pulled his shirt off and discarded it somewhere along the way by the time he finds Cas spread out on his bed.  His head rests against the headboard, eyes closed, while one hand languidly strokes his hard cock.  The other hand is holding his pants out of the way.  

“Wouldn’t that be easier if you just took them off?”  

Cas’ eyes snap open and he narrows them predatorily at his brother.  “You’re right.  Why don’t you come over here and take them off for me?”

He’s only barely gotten his own belt undone but he’s been dying to get his hands on Cas since he watched that damn video.  Ignoring the uncomfortable press of denim against his cock, he crawls onto the bed and over Castiel.  They kiss as Jimmy dips his hips down a few times to gently rub his clothed erection against Cas’ thighs, his abdomen, anywhere but his crotch.

“You going to touch my dick or what?” Cas growls before sucking on Jimmy’s bottom lip.  

“You _asshole,_ ” he hisses back.  Every couple of words, he grinds down onto Cas’ belly.  “You fucking gave me that video knowing damn well what you were doing to me.”

“Of course.”  His hands come up to force Jimmy’s cock in line with his own.  With a sigh, he guides Jimmy through a few slow drags back and forth.  “Now are you wearing a plug or am I going to have to prep you myself?”

“Dean promised I could fuck you,” he whines into the curve above Cas’ Adam’s apple.  

“You’ve _never_ wanted to fuck me,” Cas points out.  It’s true, he’s only tried it once and it was enough for him to find out how much he prefers feeling Cas pounding into him, filling him and stretching him open.

Not wanting to concede the point, he bites back a moan and pulls away so his brother can see his pout.  “You wouldn’t want me riding your cock with your hands bound behind your back?”

“Yes, that.  Let’s do that.”

The only thing Jimmy finds that’s even moderately sturdy enough is Cas’ blue tie, so he forces his brother onto his side so he can twist the silk band around his wrists.  It’s tight enough that he won’t be able to pull without significant effort, but it’s _just_ loose enough that it won’t strain his arms to keep them like that.  Once he’s satisfied, he flings Cas onto his back, awkwardly off kilter as he lies on his hands.

“This is a good look for you, Cassie.  We should do this more often.”

“You gonna prep or what?”  Try as he might to sound disinterested, his words are too clipped and his eyes are too lust blown to him to be mistaken as anything other than eager.  

“Nah.”  He bends down to kiss the corners of Cas’ scowl.  “Maybe I wanna fuck your face, think you’d like that?”  

A sharp inhale is his answer, and he ravishes Cas’ mouth in growing anticipation.  Now determined to drag this out, he lines their cocks together and ruts down.  Cas wiggles a little, no doubt trying to avoid chaffing as denim rubs against his skin, but he offers no other resistance.  In fact, he starts moving to match Jimmy’s pace.  Jimmy lets it go on a little longer, mindful that he’ll have to stop soon or he’ll come too quickly.

Over Cas’ moans and his own heavy panting, it’s hard to keep track of their surroundings.  Which is probably the only reason it’s possible to sneak up on them.  

“Hey Cas, did your other boyfriend decide… to…”

The twins freeze mid-thrust, Dean’s voice like a bucket of ice that chokes off their arousal.  Shock and fear dance behind Cas’ eyes before he goes calm and offers a reassuring look to his brother.  Jimmy swallows and nods, understanding how delicate this situation is and wordlessly agreeing to follow Castiel’s lead.

They turn to see Dean standing in the doorway.  His jaw is slack as he takes in the scene before him.  He’s the first to find his tongue, blushing and turning away.  “I uh… I got off work early.  Didn’t uhm…. didn’t expect you to have company…”

Jimmy starts to slink away from Cas.  It’s too late to avoid anything _compromising_ but the itch to put some distance between them is driving him crazy.  He’s scarcely lifted himself onto his arms when Dean’s gaze falls on them.  

“Wait!”  Nervously, he rubs at the back of his neck.  “Don’t uh… don’t stop on my account.”

Unsure how to process this, Jimmy stays where he is.  Cas is the one who very carefully asks, “Dean, would you like to watch?”

“ _Yes_ ,” the other man breathes out.  There’s no guilt there, at least none that Jimmy can pinpoint, only excitement.  

His eyes flick down to Dean’s crotch and see an obvious bulge there.  He can scarce breathe anymore with how thrilled and _hopeful_ he is.  His body responds by grinding a few more times into Cas, his wilting erection growing again as it registers the turn of events.  

“No.  Don’t…”  Dean coughs, completely lacking his usual confidence.  After a moment’s hesitation, he steps further into the room and points at the edge of the bed.  “Sit here.”  He points right to the edge of the bed as he looks at Jimmy.  

Eyebrow raised, he does as he’s told.  Apparently he’s into bossy guys, because the idea of following Dean’s orders has goosebumps prickling up over his skin.  Once he’s situated to Dean’s liking, his attention turns to Cas.  “On your knees, right here.”  He indicates the space between Jimmy’s legs, nudging them further apart with his boots before retreating a few steps.  

With difficulty, Cas manages to get up on his own and drop onto the floor, kneeling in front of his brother.  His shoulders flex as he tries to find a comfortable position for his bound arms.  After he’s settled on his haunches, he rubs his cheek along Jimmy’s inner thigh.  He looks up through his lashes before turning coyly to Dean.  “What should we do now?”

Dean backs up until his knees hit the small chair by the closet.  He lets himself fall back and spreads his own legs to match Jimmy’s position, but he leans back and starts palming himself through his pants.  “Jimmy, undo your pants.  Cas, make your brother come for me.”

His hands shake as they work to undo his pants, but a soft kiss to them helps steady his thoughts.  He concentrates on Cas, because Cas is something familiar and a thoroughly grounding presence.  He half stands to get his pants a bit out of the way, only managing to get them to his knees before he stumbles back onto the bed.  Before he can decide if he wants to take them all the way off, Cas lips are wrapped around him and that’s the last intelligible thought he has.  

“Good boy,” Dean praises as Cas bobs up and down.  “Jimmy, put your hands in his hair.  Make sure he does a good job.”

Permission given, he tangles his fingers in the dark strands.  At first he doesn’t do much more than pet him, but Cas senses him holding back.  He swallows Jimmy down and stays there.  Jimmy nudges him but he stubbornly stays there, not even moving his tongue.  Another nudge and still nothing, only a challenging look as Cas stares at him.

Never let it be said Jimmy can’t take a hint.  He roughly pulls Cas back a bit and digs his hands in so he can keep him there.  Cas’ jaw goes slack in invitation, and Jimmy begins fucking his mouth.  There’s an approving groan from Dean, he continues to thrust into Cas’ willing heat.

_I’m dreaming I’m dreaming this is a dream I’m dreaming I’m going to wake up any moment or realize I’m dead and this is heaven too good this is too good-_

What finally pushes him over the edge is when he looks over to Dean.  The other man is pleasuring himself, pupils blown as he watches the twins.  The thought that _he_ …that _Dean._

He comes down Cas’ throat, continuing to move until there’s absolutely nothing left.  Neither twin has time to enjoy the moment, because as soon as Jimmy’s finished Dean’s storming across the room.  He yanks Cas off of Jimmy and hauls him to his feet, roughly tongues at his neck while reaching a hand around to fondle Cas’ balls.  

“You look so fucking hot on your knees, you know that baby?”  Dean grinds against Cas’ ass before jerking away and spinning him around.  With a harsh push, Cas lands on the bed.  He bounces and uses the momentum to try and get to the center of the bed, but Dean crawls on top of him and boxes him in.  “Where you think you’re going?”

Jimmy stares, completely transfixed, as Dean somehow manages to get their pants enough out of the way to take them both in hand.  When his head clears a little - though not much, the scene unfolding before him too heady for him to think straight - he cautiously gets up and edges closer.  He’s so eager to _touch_ Dean.   _Finally_ , he has the chance.   _Finally_ , he’s allowed.  

Tentatively he reaches out, hoping to brush his hand against the small of Dean’s back-

As if sensing the touch before it happens, Dean dodges it.  Jimmy assumes it’s a coincidence, that Dean’s merely shifting to find a better position, but the next three times he tries are met with Dean’s uncanny evasion.  At one point, Dean actually slaps his hand away.  It stings more than the physical sensation, and Jimmy bites back a whimper as he lurches backwards.

He falls on the ground near the dresser, curling in on himself as he’s forced to watch as an outsider when moments ago he thought he was _part_ of it.  All the times he’s pictured being with Dean and Castiel, he’d wanted so badly to kiss the freckles along Dean’s arms and see how far under his clothes they went.  He longs to walk over and slip his hand between them, stroke them to completion and lick their come off his fingers…

Instead he’s forced to watch as they come all over each other.  It’s not as though he hasn’t been in other threesomes with Cas before, but he’s _never_ looked so damn _lovingly_ at their partner before.  And Dean, Dean looks just as entranced.

It’s too much.  

Jimmy darts to his feet and out of the room, barely aware enough to grab his shirt before he slams the apartment door behind him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything's one step forwards, two steps back...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so serious talk time. i see last chapter as the low point in the fic, and this is sort of the turning point. doesn't mean it's all rainbows and butterflies from here on out, but you should be starting to see *some* improvement in the situation. baby steps though. 
> 
> that being said, this is a dean pov chapter. he's not gonna come across as great i don't think. dean is struggling with this whole thing more than he lets on because the poor guy's not really aware of what his real issue is. i'm hoping that by the end of the chapter, you guys as the readers will start to see what it is. 
> 
> hopefully all that makes sense?

Dean’s pretty sure he tosses and turns all night.  He never quite settles into sleep, always on the verge of waking up but never quite lucid enough to actually do so.  There are blurry dreams, more impressions than actual images, but he distinctly remembers the feel of two warm bodies crowded around him.  It’s nice, but the rest of the dream never fully forms.

He wakes up groggy and alone in Cas’ bed.  Hell, it takes him a minute to recognize that he’s not in his own apartment and longer still to figure out why he feels so damn lonely.  As he rubs the sleep out of his eyes, he tries to piece together what happened, but his mind fixates on the dream.  Two sets of blue eyes firmly locked on his…

“Ugh,” he grunts, kicking off the blankets.  It’s not the first time he’s found himself dreaming about Jimmy, but Jesus fucking Christ that’s the last thing he wants to deal with right now.

Some of the confusion starts to ebb as he thinks about Jimmy.  Jimmy was here, wasn’t he?  Dean told him to suck Cas off, or was that the dream?  But no, something about the mental image is too pristine to be anything other than real.  He sits on the edge of the bed, trying to figure out how he feels about that.

For obvious reasons, he liked it.  Dean’s always had a thing for twins and this was his first time getting to actually live that particular fantasy.   And it was pretty much everything he’d always wanted it to be.  Two really hot twins, doing _exactly_ what he told them to do while Dean got to watch…  Cas being tied up like that.  Yeah, overall it was good.

 _But but but but…_ Keeps echoing in his head until he can’t ignore it.

 **But** … he’s not sure how he feels about the whole thing.  He’s not going to lie to himself and deny he’s up for a repeat performance, but it’s _Jimmy_.  Jimmy, who gets on his nerves without fail.  Jimmy, who hasn’t gone a day without saying something that Dean really wishes he hadn’t.  Not to say Dean hasn’t fucked people he doesn’t necessarily like, but he’s not sure it’s fair to Cas.

(Or Jimmy, part of him points out.  He ignores that voice.)

Cas and Jimmy.  Huh.  Now a lot of Cas’ hesitation about him meeting the other boyfriend make a lot more sense.  If he and Jimmy have been a thing for a while and had issues with other partners, well, he should be honored that they’ve included him.  And all things considered, he thinks he’s handling his boyfriend’s incestuous relationship relatively well.

Right?

Right.

(It doesn’t quite ring true to his own ear, but he ignores it.)

Pushing off the bed, he runs a hand through his hair and tries to find some clothes.  Light filters in from underneath the door and he can hear muffled talking on the other side.  Maybe Jimmy’s still here.  Maybe they’d be up for round two.

He tries not to get his hopes up as he pads out into the hallway.  The words are still low and only Cas’ deep rumble.  As he gets closer to the living room, he can _hear_ Cas’ voice grow tense as he gets out an abrupt, “I’ve gotta go.”  When he rounds the corner, he finds Cas holding his phone in a death grip and something dark in his eyes as he looks at Dean.

“Hey,” he says nervously, hands worrying the frayed edges of his tee.  He feels like a child about to get yelled at, but he’s not terribly sure what he did wrong.

“Hello Dean.  How did you sleep?”

Instead of answering, he deflects with a half-shrug.  “You okay, man?”

“Not particularly.”  Blunt and too the point, that’s Cas for you.  He takes a seat on the couch and motions for Dean to sit in the armchair.

He does, still feeling like he’s about to get chewed out.  “You gonna give me a hint about what’s wrong?”

Castiel’s eyes are closed as he takes a deep breath.  It takes him a moment to open them again and look at Dean, but when he does he’s visibly calmer.  With measured words, he carefully enunciates, “So how did you like last night?”

It’s a slap in the face.  Sure Cas might not look pissed, but his tone is dead and there’s none of the usual warmth in his eyes.  It’s like he’s looking at a stranger, or more accurately like Cas sees _him_ as one.  Dean tries not to flinch (probably doesn’t succeed) and does his best to keep his voice from shaking.

“I… I liked it.”

Any hopes that Cas might calm down at that vanish.  If anything his postures stiffens further.  “And what, exactly, did you enjoy about it?”

It’s not the right time, but he can’t help the breathy laugh.  He raises his arms defensively when he sees the vein on Cas’ forehead throb.  “Sorry, it’s just… Like, seriously?  All of it?”  

“Dean,” he warns.  “ _Specifically._  Please.  Humor me.”

“I don’t know what to say, man.  Being with you is awesome.  Fan-fucking-tastic, best sex of my life hands down.  And having more than one of you there?  Holy.   _Shit_.”  He fans himself and tries not to let it show how aroused he’s getting.  Definitely not the time.  “I’ve had threesomes before but _nothing_ tops having more than one Cas there.  If you guys were triplets, I’d be inviting the other one in for my very first ménage à quatre.”

They sit in silence long enough that Dean starts to worry if he said the wrong thing.  All he’s said is the truth, but maybe there was something else he forgot to mention.  He goes through it again and again, trying to find the loose thread Castiel’s caught on.  

But then Castiel’s gaze softens minutely.  “So you’d be interested in doing it again?”

“Yes.”  He nearly interrupts Cas to get out his very vocal agreement, but waits until he actually finishes his question.

“Okay.”  There’s clearly more, so Dean waits patiently.  “Does this mean you’ve warmed up to Jimmy then?”

It’s worded as a question, but Dean gets the feeling Cas already has his answer.  Either that or this is some kind of test.  Well, you don’t pass tests by lying so he goes with as honest of an answer as he can muster.  “I mean…  Maybe?  I don’t exactly want to fuck the guy on my own or anything, but I wouldn’t mind having him around.”  Then he thinks about the idea of Jimmy on his back for him, Cas’ cock in his mouth as Dean pounds into him.  He shivers.  It’s more than an appealing visual, one he wouldn’t mind pursuing.  

Castiel’s appraising him this whole time, watching his reaction with an unreadable look on his face.  

“So you’re only interested in him in a sexual capacity, nothing more than that?”

“Not really?”  Before Cas’ expression goes sour, he rushes to clarify.  “Cas, buddy, I’m sorry.  I’m trying to be nicer to the guy, I swear.  The other day you said I was doing better, right?  I can still try to do better, but I can’t promise I’ll ever come full circle when it comes to Jimmy and start to like him.  I’m not going to be able to make myself fall for the guy’s personality if we just don’t mesh.”

At that Castiel turns away and appears almost guilty.  “I realize that.”  There’s a bitter note there but it’s gone as he continues.  “I’m sorry, I’m not trying to force you into a situation that’s uncomfortable.  But I very much enjoyed last night and it would mean a lot to me if this is something we could continue.”

“And I’m all for that-”

“ _But_ it has to be equitable for all parties involved.   _You_ enjoyed last night.   _I_ enjoyed last night.  Jimmy, however, did _not_.”

That has Dean reeling a bit.  Again, he’s fucked people he hasn’t particularly liked before.  What can he say, sometimes hate sex is good sex.  But he’s never left a partner feeling unsatisfied.  Even if he’s not Jimmy’s biggest fan, he doesn’t want the guy to be upset or feel used or in any way uncomfortable about what happened.

Castiel, mercifully, sees Dean’s internal turmoil and puts a hand on his knee.  “I’m starting to think you didn’t do it on purpose, but you were very cold to Jimmy last night.”

He can’t help the way he literally falls backward into the chair as if struck.  “Wh-what?”

“You didn’t kiss him, didn’t touch him, wouldn’t let him touch you.  Why do you think he left?  He was very upset about it.”

His instinct is to argue.  To talk about how he’d positioned Jimmy on the edge of the bed, but… No, he’d _told_ Jimmy to do that.  Okay, but what about how he’d guided Jimmy’s hands as Cas gave him head-  No, he’d told him to do that too.  What about after he’d come?  Hadn’t Dean kissed him before throwing Cas to the bed?  Or felt him press his weight against Dean’s back…?  He’s unable to come up with a single example of a shared touch.  All he remembers from that point on is Castiel.

“Shit, I… I didn’t mean to-”

“I know.”

“Should I… Should I like, talk to him or something?”  He shifts awkwardly in the chair, wondering how the fuck one goes about apologizing for this sort of thing.

“I’ve managed to calm him down for now, I’m pretty sure seeing you right now would only make it worse.”  

Dean flinches and knows his own embarrassment is nothing to how Jimmy’s probably feeling at the moment.  “Cas, you gotta believe me.  Your brother’s not my favorite person, but I didn’t mean to be a dick or anything.”

“I believe you, Dean.  But this is obviously something we’ll have to sit down and discuss before we can proceed with Jimmy.”

This is when Dean realizes he’s done a shit job of paying attention to both sides of the discussion.  He’s been too busy focusing on the fact that Castiel wants to bring his _brother_ into their relationship that he’s neglected to take into account that Castiel’s talking about his other _boyfriend._  And if someone had treated Castiel like this, there was a snowball’s chance in hell Dean would be this calm about it.

“Yeah.  Yeah, that’s fair.”  He’s relieved Cas isn’t breaking up with him on the spot.  The brother/boyfriend combo’s gotta trump boyfriend, right?

That idea sits heavily in his heart and he almost misses the rest of what Castiel says.

“You two should probably spend some time apart.  I think you both could use the time to think about things.  Jimmy needs to decide if he’s still interested in pursuing things with us, and you need to decide if you can get over your ridiculous dislike of Jimmy enough to actually _include_ him when we have sex.”

“I will though.”

“I don’t want you to rush into this if it’s something you can’t follow through on.  My brother’s mental health outweighs my desire to bring the three of us together.”

“Jesus Cas, I said I will and I will.  Not sayin’ it won’t take some work-”

“Then _start_ working.”  Castiel blushes and gives a faint smile.  “I apologize for snapping.  But I feel it’s for the best that we take a break from this topic.  Give ourselves some time and space to think about it before we approach it again.”

It’s reasonable, he can’t deny that, but Dean’s miffed anyway.  He wants this resolved now, but even he has to admit that some time to digest all this would do him so good.  

“It’s still early, come back to bed.”  

With no sense of resolution, he lets Cas drag him back to the bedroom and barely sleeps at all, dreams of warm bodies and messy dark hair haunting him.

\- - - -

His whole equilibrium’s thrown off.  

Things with Cas are mostly back to normal, except there’s this huge elephant in the room that they ignore.  But there’s still an inherent distance there that neither of them can quite cross.  Dean’s not an idiot, he knows what it means.  He either has to get over his shit with Jimmy or he’s going to have to tell Cas flat out he can’t do the threesome thing.  Because Cas is right - it’s not fair to anyone to be the third wheel in this.

As he cranks up a car to take a look at a busted muffler.  Each time the jack clicks into place, it taunts him with a metallic _third wheel third wheel third wheel._

“Bobby, I’m taking a break,” he shouts in lieu of slamming his fist into the bumper.

Storming off into the break room, he slumps into the nearest chair and does his best to keep his mind blissfully blank.

That lasts all of five minutes before he’s sending out a text to Sam to beg him to come drink with him, then a secondary one to Jo.

_Dean W (2:10 pm): whaddya think of jimmy_

It’s pointless to pretend he’s not just sitting here waiting for an answer, so he doesn’t even bother to check his email or even turn off his screen.  Thankfully Jo’s willing to play ball.

_Jo H (2:12 pm): cas’ brother?  pretty fucking awesome_

_Jo H (2:13 pm): i don’t know how you lucked out in both the boyfriend and brother-in-law category_

_Jo H (2:14 pm): and blah blah you’re not marrying the guy blah blah_

_Jo H (2:15 pm): just saying_

_Jo H (2:15 pm): why is he single???? i can make myself available if you’re looking for a double date_

Dean’s completely unable to form an intelligible response to that, so he ignores it.  He tries a couple other friends, asking them all the same question.  And while expected someone to be a possible sympathetic ear to his current dilemma (an abridged version, obviously, he’s not ready to be ostracized from his own friends for the whole twin thing), not a one of them has anything even remotely bad to say about the guy.

_Charlie (2:23 pm): super funny and sweet - why you inviting him to board game night this week???_

_Aaron (2:29 pm): you mean your boyfriend’s twin that is equally smart and hot?  i’d say he’s smart and hot_

_Benny (2:32 pm): nice guy, good listener, can handle his bourbon.  you still off kilter about that pie thing?  let it go brother_

_Gordon (2:34 pm): he beat me in an arm wrestling match.  thought he cheated but he did it three more times.  good dude i owe him a drink_

“Hey Dean.”  His head snaps up so fast he’s worried about whiplash.  He’s greeted by the sight of the biggest, friendliest smile that’s pretty much standard for Garth.  “Sorry man, didn’t mean to startle you.”  

“No it’s fine, don’t worry about it,” he grumbles and shoves his phone in his pocket.

“Bobby says your break’s over.  I finished up that Ford for you, but I think someone’s pulling in now.”

“Thanks Garth.”  He starts to follow Garth back out onto the floor.  As an afterthought, he adds, “Hey, what do you think of Cas’ brother?”

“Jimmy?  Swell guy!  Funny, too!”

Under his breath he mutters, “Yeah, no I don’t know what I was expecting there.”

\- - - -

What the _hell_ are these guys seeing that he’s missing?

The thought twists inside him as he tries to make heads or tails of it.  He thinks of every interaction he’s had with Jimmy over the past few months, and all he does is work himself up more and more.  Yeah, there were a few times when he was drunk and the guy seemed decent enough, but the rest of his memories are laced with a vague sense of annoyance.

It takes him two beers to calm down, and that’s before Sam even shows up.

“Hey!”  His giant of a brother pats him on the back, nearly spilling his third beer.  “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” he grumbles and signals to the bartender to get Sam a drink.  “Grab a seat.”

Sam pulls up the nearest bar stool and plops down on it.  “C’mon,” he laughs, thanking the bartender and ordering some buffalo wings.  “You asked me for drinks in the middle of the week and told me to leave Henry and Eileen at home.  If that doesn’t scream trouble, I don’t know what does.”

There’s no beating around the bush with this one.  He throws his head back dramatically and groans deep in his throat.  “Cas is mad at me, I think?”  That seems the safest way to go about this without raising too many alarms or getting too deep into the details.

“He going to break up with you?”

Dean nearly falls over, sheer panic gripping his chest and making it impossible to breathe.  Would… _would_ Cas break up with him over this?  Shit, he hadn’t even considered it.  Oh man has he fucked up-

“Whoa whoa, dude, calm down, I was kidding.”  A soothing hand pats his back and slowly the world stops spinning.  “Geez, it’s lucky the guy’s head over heels for you too or you might be in trouble.”

He’s not sure how to address the very real concern Sam is directing towards him.  “I uh, I kinda fucked up.  With Jimmy.  I guess I was kind of a dick to him.”

“More than usual?”  

He knows Sam is joking, but the unfortunate truth is that he’s right.  “Yes.  Cas is kind of pissed.”

Whatever he might have expected Sam to say, he assumed his brother would take his side.  Give the requisite _it’ll work out_ and _just try to be a little nicer_ or maybe _buck up_.  Sam, however, has no interest in that bullshit.

“Jesus Christ, Dean.”  He scowls and crosses his arms over his chest.  “What’d the guy ever do to you, anyway?”

“Aside from breathing?”  Sam’s bitchface makes him sigh and push his beer back and forth in front of him.  “It’s stupid stuff, I guess.  He uh, he made fun of my car.  And lawyers.  And pie.  And Indiana Jones.  And-”

“Dude, _I_ make fun of lawyers.”

“Yeah yeah, but it’s like… just a lot of little things, okay?  And those add up.  Every time I give him another chance, he goes and says something stupid.  Like the guy is chronically bad at making a good impression.”

Sam snorts.  “Okay, well, everyone else likes him so that can’t be it.”

Dean looks at him incredulously.  “You’re supposed to be on my side!”  Even to his own ear, the protest sounds half-hearted at best.

“I _am_ on your side.  Notice me sitting here, literally by your side.  But having your back doesn’t mean I can’t tell you when you’re wrong. _Especially_ if it’s messing stuff up with you and Cas.  If Jimmy were just some guy at work or something you didn’t like, sure, I’d say fuck him.  But if you’re serious about Cas - and we both know you _are_ \- then there’s nothing to do about it but get over yourself.”

There’s nothing worse than admitting your younger brother is right, so Dean stubbornly digs in his heels.  “Look, I just don’t like the dude.”

“Yeah, I got that.  And I’m not trying to invalidate your feelings or anything.  You usually have a good reason for disliking someone.  In fact, you _always_ have a good reason for it.  So you definitely have a reason for not liking Jimmy, which is fine.  But whatever that reason is, I’m not hearing it, which makes it _really hard_ to you help you.”

Once again Dean undergoes a sense of vertigo as his world turns upside down, but this time thankfully he doesn’t fall over.  “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying either you’re not telling me everything, or you’re not being honest with yourself about _why_ you don’t like him.”

Dean’s mouth opens then snaps back shut.  There’s something packed in there he doesn’t quite want to look at, so he turns his attention to his beer and refuses to meet Sam’s eyes.  He stays like that until the food comes and Sam graciously changes the topic.

For the rest of the evening, he and Sam talk about everything _but_ Cas and Jimmy.  They do their quick good-bye hug complete with shoulder tap and head home in opposite directions.  He’s got a message from Cas asking if he’s going to spend the night, but he’s shit company right now.  He claims he’s too tired (true) and that he’s closer to his place anyway (false).

Climbing into bed in an empty apartment has never felt so damn lonely before.  Between the alcohol and his general lack of sleep lately, he’s out by the time his head hits the pillow.  But not before a little voice repeats:

_The brother/boyfriend combo’s gotta trump boyfriend, right?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo... make that nine chapters instead of eight cuz this one got longer than anticipated (it's not actually that long but i reached a good stopping point)

To say Jimmy’s a mess would be an understatement.  

His dreams were held out right in front of him, only to have his whole world shatter around him when Dean wouldn’t…  He bites back a wail and burrows deeper into his blankets.  When he wakes up groggy and utterly alone, he berates himself for ever having been so stupid.  Dean was just caught up in the moment, intrigued at crossing ‘twins’ off his bucket list.  He never wanted Jimmy, is never _going_ to want him-

The downward spiral of this thoughts is interrupted by his phone.  It’s a struggle to find the energy to answer it, but he knows the only person that would be calling at his hour and he longs to hear a soothing voice.

“Hmmph,” he grunts into the receiver, burying himself in his blankets.

“Why’d you leave?”

“Hey Cassie.”  His lips twitch up into a faint smile at the sound of his brother’s voice.  “You still love me right?”

There’s a drawn out pause.  “What happened?”

Any hope Jimmy had that he would remain strong and put on a mask of indifference crumbles as soon as he remembers it.  He relives it for the hundredth time that evening.  Being so blissfully close to what he’s wanted, closer than he’d ever hoped to get, but still be denied more than the most basic version of it.  To be allowed to see Dean as he comes without the luxury of touching him, without the hope of being able to bring him to climax himself.

“Jimmy.”  Castiel’s voice radiates command and the hints of anger.  It makes him flinch, but he still gives in and cuts off the pathetic whimpering he’s apparently been making.  When his brother next speaks, it’s much more gently.  “Tell me what happened.  Please.”

“Dean… He doesn’t want me.  He can’t stand me even _touching_ him...”  Through sobs he explains it all to Castiel.  The way Dean would dodge his touch and avoid his eye, when he slapped Jimmy’s hand away and how he was completely forgotten once he’d served his purpose.  

“I can’t do it Cassie,” he whines, eyes filled with tears.  “This is _worse_ than before.”

Potential scenes play out before his eyes.  Dean watching as Castiel uses Jimmy for their mutual amusement.  Graciously letting him come before moving on to each other,

“I can’t do it again if I’m just…  If he just wants to pretend it’s two of you and ignore that it’s _me_ , I can’t-”

“Shhh,” his brother soothes.  “I know.  You shouldn’t have to, you won’t have to.  I’ll fix this.”

It’s a promise Castiel’s been making a lot lately, one that Jimmy was always skeptical of but is now for the first time seeing how fucking impossible it is.  

“You can’t make him like me,” he whispers.  “You don’t have to try.  I’ll get over him eventually.”

“ _No_.”  Cas has always been impressive when he’s overcome with righteous anger, and even over the phone Jimmy shivers.  “You do not have to get over him because _he will like you_.  He just doesn’t know it yet.”

“Great,” he mumbles, but he has to admit he’s buying into it again.  Lie or not, he likes the idea too much to fully give up hope.  “Cas, it’s really not a big deal-”

“ _No one_ gets to hurt my brother, not even Dean Winchester.  I’ll let you come up with any punishment you wish for him once he’s kneeling at your feet begging for it.  And oh how he’ll beg.”

Jimmy swallows thickly.   _God_ does he want that.  Willpower caving, he does his best to remain firm and warn Cas not to be too _rough_ with Dean.  “Cas.  Don’t do anything-”

“I won’t,” he says firmly, though he can’t possibly know what Jimmy was about to say.  “We’ll discuss this more later.  I’ve gotta go.”

Just like that the line goes dead, and Jimmy’s left once again to stew in his misery.

\----

Silently, without any discussion from either of them, Castiel basically moves in.  Not fully and not permanently - that’s a given - but for the foreseeable future he’s made himself at home in Jimmy’s apartment.  Not that Jimmy minds.  Waking up next to someone is a balm for his heart and it’s great to come home to a warm meal made especially for him.

They don’t talk about Dean for the first few days.  When it’s vaguely alluded to, Cas dismisses it and says he’s handling the situation.  Then he goes out of his way to pamper Jimmy.  First it’s feeding Jimmy cheese and fruit while he takes a bubble bath.  Then it’s a massage while he catches up on his favorite podcasts.  

Eventually he does ask the one thing that’s been bothering him (or at least the thing that’s safe to discuss).  “Doesn’t Dean miss seeing you?”

But Castiel shrugs.  “Yes, but we agreed there needed to be some space between us while he ‘figures out’ what he wants.”

“The finger quotes stopped being cute in middle school, babe.”

Cas swaps him playfully and continues making dinner.  They play card games at the coffee table while they eat, then switch to watching a movie.  Jimmy always teases his brother for being such an old man, only liking movies made before the 80s (and preferably in black and white), but he’s always enjoyed snuggling under a heated blanket with his twin.  It’s not like he’s picky about what he watches - Oscar bait or total trash, Jimmy’s more about the company.  And there’s no beating having Cas at his beck and call.

It’s the best week he’s had in awhile.  Since he’s met Dean, if he’s being honest with himself.  But being honest with himself requires _thinking_ about Dean, which always brings him down.  Questions arise like would Dean watch shitty TV with me while Cas cooked dinner?  Would he be into card games or board games?  Maybe Dean himself likes to cook.  He loves pie so much, surely he must be able to bake-

Every time he catches himself going down that line, it’s like a physical ache.  So he forces himself not to think about it at all, instead grounding himself in how much Cas loves him (he must, to put up with his moping day in and day out).  Cuddling with him at night after a long day reminds him so much of when they were younger, teenagers fumbling with each other in the dark as the navigated their first real relationship.

There’s nothing sexual now though.  Jimmy shies away from Castiel when the kisses and touches linger too long and become too heated.  All he can think about is Dean’s eyes on them and then he _can’t_.  If at all disappointed, Cas doesn’t show it.  Instead he’ll place one last lingering kiss to Jimmy’s forehead and then retreat.

Nearly a week passes before Jimmy finds himself craving something more substantial than the fleeting kisses and gentle caresses.  Under Cas’ watchful eye (“Jimmy, we don’t have to-” “Shut _up_ and help me find the lube.”), Jimmy opens himself up.  Normally his twin likes to instruct him on how and when to move his fingers.  To twist or scissor or tease his prostate.  

Tonight, however, he remains quiet and watches hungrily.  Jimmy eases himself down, loving the feel of being stretched open.  It hasn’t been long, but his chaotic mental state makes it difficult to keep a firm grasp on time.  So he quickly loses himself in the act of slowly fucking himself down onto Cas.  

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Castiel purrs.  His hands trail up and down Jimmy’s sides, stopping at his nipples briefly before continuing to stroke the length of his body.  Nails rake up along his skin.  But this is the only way Cas takes control, the rest he leaves to Jimmy.  Lets Jimmy set the pace and take whatever he needs.

“So good.”  A smile accompanies the praise, something large and unrestrained.  It’s almost too much, too bright.  More than he deserves, surely.  “I love it when you take what you need from me,” Cas continues.  “I love _you_.”

“Cas!”  He grabs the closest hand and puts it around his cock.  Castiel doesn’t take control and start jerking him off, instead leaving his hand just tight enough for Jimmy to fuck into.  

“You going to come for me?  I love watching you as you fall apart.”  He starts to vary the tightness of his fist, wringing embarrassing noises from deep in Jimmy’s throat.

“Yeah, I’m going to come.”

“Do it then,” Cas challenges before pulling him down for a rough kiss.  When he bites Jimmy’s bottom lip, he’s completely undone.

“Oh fuck, Cas… Dean… Cas…”   His come spills on their chests.  Cas milks him through it before shifting underneath him.  One hand holds his hips steady while the other grabs the back of his neck and keeps them breathing the same air.

“You want me to fuck you like Dean would fuck you?”  Cas snarls.  He’s merciless as he pounds into him.  

He’s spent but his cock still twitches in interest, a final surge of come leaking free.  It’s probably a mistake, but he indulges himself.  “Would he fuck me hard?  As hard as you do?”

“Only if you’ve been very good or very bad.”  There’s something pleasantly smug about it.  “He’ll fuck you so well, I promise he will.  You’ll feel it for days afterwards, be reminded of him coming inside you every time you move.”

Jimmy moans along and imagines the scenario Cas tells him.  Sees Dean’s green eyes instead of Castiel’s blue as he looks down.  And then he’s been filled with warm come, wondering how it would feel to be fucked first by Dean and then by Cas.  Two boyfriends to lovingly use him until all three are sated…

It’s no small effort to let reality sweep back in.  He collapses onto his brother’s chest.  “Please don’t lie to me, don’t tell me things just because I want to hear them.”

Wet kisses dot his neck and nimble fingers brush through his hair.  “It’s not a lie.  I’m going to make him love you as much as I do.  It’s going to hit him as unexpectedly as it hit me and he’s never going to recover from it.”

Broken sounds escape.  Jimmy burrows into his brother’s chest to try and muffle them, though it does little good.  

“I mean it, Jimmy.  Dean _will_ love you.”  

“You can’t just make someone fall in love with someone else,” he mumbles.  “It just doesn’t work like that.”

“I know.  And I wouldn’t say this if I didn’t think I could pull it off.  But I know Dean and I know you.  He’d already adore you if he’d let himself.”

Jimmy remembers quite vividly seeing Dean’s eyes full of affection as he looked at Cas.  He wonders if the green gold flecks would shine more vibrantly if he were ever the focus of that look.  

Castiel shifts them around so they’re on their sides and a hand length apart.  “I have a plan.”  He waits patiently for Jimmy’s full attention.  “You’re very much right.   _I_ can’t make Dean fall in love with you.  But _you_ most certainly can.”

As if he hasn’t already mulled that over to the point of madness.  “Dean’s not interested-”

“Because he doesn’t know you,” Castiel gently interrupts, thumb over Jimmy’s mouth to silence him.  “If he knew you, he wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“Cas!”  He jerks his head away so Cas can’t shush him again.  “That’s great and all, but he _doesn’t want to know me_.  I can’t… I can’t just _force_ my company on him.”

Hardly put off by his brother’s protests, Castiel smiles.  “Yes, you can.”

\-----

Jimmy’s there when Cas calls Dean.  He nervously putters around the kitchen and tries not to freak out as he hears Castiel’s side of the conversation.   

They catch up briefly (and he feels a pang of guilt that he’s stolen so much of Cas’ time lately) before they discuss the matter at hand.  Cas says how he thinks they should continue to take things slowly while they continue to adjust and think things through.  Though he can only hear Dean’s garbled reply, it sounds like he agrees.  

“But I miss you,” Cas says earnestly.  “I’ve barely seen much of you this last week.”

Dean’s answer is incomprehensible to him, but he imagines that he’s missing Cas and is eager to get his boyfriend back.  

_You’re such a fuck up, Jimmy.  You took a perfectly happy couple and messed them up because you had to be selfish and want more.  You’re **still** in their way because Cas is trying to help.  What if this blows up in all our faces and it’s **worse**?_

The sound of Cas’ voice draws his attention back.  “That’s not taking it slow, Dean,” he chuckles.  “Perhaps we could make more time during the day to see each other?  There’s a cafe about halfway between the shop and my office, we could get lunch together.”

All Jimmy hears is a loud burst of annoyance.  Instead of being flustered, Cas merely rolls his eyes.  “Cafes serve things other than salads.  They have sandwiches and pastries…  I can’t guarantee they have pie, but they will certainly have scones and muffins…  Maybe? … Because I have yet to memorize the location of every bakery in town, but it is not outside of the realm of possibility-”  A gummy smile, and then a fond, “Yes, I’ve missed this too.”

They finalize a plan to meet tomorrow during Dean’s lunch break.  Jimmy ducks out of the room to give his brother some privacy while he shares a heartfelt good-bye, staying out of earshot but not so far that he can’t hear the warm note in his brother’s voice.  

_I haven’t ruined it **yet** , at least._

Silence greets him so he shuffles back into the kitchen.  His brother gives him an appraising look.  For the first time in years, it seems as though Cas finds his appearance wanting.  

“We’ll have to do something about your clothes.”

“What’s wrong with my clothes?”  He looks down at his fitted jeans and striped long sleeve shirt.  Sure, the hem’s coming undone in places and there’s a hole in the armpit but it still looks pretty decent on him.

“Nothing, but they’re definitely too…” he waves his hand as he struggles to find the right word.  “Too _Jimmy_.”  Cas grabs his hands and leads him back into the bedroom.  “Let’s see what we have to work with.”

\----

There’s a bustle of activity in the cafe and it still does nothing to distract him.  He fidgets in his seat, poking at his food and fiddling with Cas’ phone.  Every two minutes he compulsively checks the time and internally screams because _why is he freaking out?_  He nearly has a heart attack when the damn thing buzzes with an incoming message.

_Jimmy N (12:11 pm): Stop freaking out.  It’ll be fine._

It’s jarring to see a message from himself, but even more so because how the _hell_ does Cas know he’s freaking out?

Probably because he’s been in a constant state of panic since he woke up that morning, never mind the tossing and turning as he imagined every terrible scenario for how poorly this could go.  Dean wouldn’t punch him though.  Hopefully.

He’s typing out a reply when a hand lands on his head, mussing his hair.  As he instinctively turns to the source, he’s met with a peck to the lips.  “Hey sunshine, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

Wow.  Have Dean’s eyes always been so green?  And his smile so blinding?  And his freckles so numerous, perfectly contrasting against his skin as they map constellations on his nose?

Jimmy manages to form a coherent sentences as Dean takes a seat.  Maybe not a very Cas-like one, but certainly words put together in a logical order and honestly he’s proud to have gotten that far.  

“Hello Dean.  I hope you’ve been well?”

“Better now.”  And he _winks_ , as though Jimmy’s fragile control can handle that right now.  “What’re we eatin?”

“Oh.  Right.”  He sits up a little straighter and ignores the fact that the button down chafes at his neck.  There’s a reason he only wears a suit twice a year, but Cas wasn’t hearing any of it when he dressed him this morning.  “I ordered us some paninis and milkshakes.  They recommended the sweet potato chips, so I got those too.  I was kinda skeptical about it but they’re actually pretty good.”

He snaps his mouth shut and winces.  Talk much?  First dates are always the worst, he never knows when to just _stop_.  If it’s any consolation, though, Dean seems completely unaware of his discomfort.  

“Looks good.”  Dean stretches out in his seat, so at ease that Jimmy’s immediately jealous.  And relieved, because it at least means Dean’s not suspicious.  

Something touches his leg under the table and he jumps.  A quick peek confirms that Dean’s calf is pressed firmly against his like it’s nothing.  Such casually intimate contact makes the butterflies in his stomach flutter uncomfortably.  

He has no recollection of the next ten minutes as they eat.  Dean wolfs down his food before disappearing to get them dessert.  Then, because he’s apparently a big fucking sap trying to drive Jimmy fucking nuts, he leans over to wipe some crumbs from the corner of his mouth when he gets back.  

Un-fucking-believable.  

It’s not until they’re done their desserts that he’s reasonably calmed down enough to act like a normal human being.  

“How’s work?”

Dean shrugs, licking chocolate from his eclair off his fingers.  Fucking _sinful_.  “It’s alright.  Bobby’s been uptight lately, kinda puts a damper on morale.”

“Sounds like he needs to get laid.”

Dean freezes for a second and Jimmy thinks this is it, this is the moment when he figures it out and it’s ruined.  But then he barks out a laugh and waggles his eyebrows.  “Damn straight he does.  I’ve been trying to hook him up with Jo’s mom for years but those two are stubborn bastards.”

If Dean’s unrestrained affection weren’t hard enough to handle, there’s nothing that can help Jimmy recover from hearing that beautiful laugh.  And knowing _he caused it_.  

He goes through his mental notes on what Cas has told him.  Ellen owns the Roadhouse.  He’s met her once or twice, which is more than he can say for Bobby.  But secondhand (and thirdhand) accounts of each are enough to go on.  “I’m not sure if the world can handle Bobby and Ellen together.”

Again a laugh, though a bit more subdued.  “Ain’t that the truth.  But I wouldn’t mind Bobby being a little less crotchety at work, so I’m willing to take one for the team there.”

They chat a little more.  Nothing serious but there’s something _exhilarating_ about being able to talk so freely to Dean.  To be _accepted_ by the other man.  All this time, he thought Dean hated his sense of humor.  All his previous jokes fell flat, getting maybe a forced chuckle or half-smile.  Now they’re met with full belly laughs and even some giggling when he teases Dean about dating his car.

A _car_ joke.  Dean Winchester let him bring up the Impala without looking like he wanted to murder him.  

“Dean?”  He leans forward.  Feeling bold, he places a hand on Dean’s as he very seriously says, “I don’t know how to tell you this…  But I think we’re going to need another dessert.”

“You _ass_.”  Dean steps on his foot before pushing away from the table.  “You had me fucking worried there.  Just for that, I’m getting a dessert _I_ want instead of one _you_ want.”

“You were going to do that anyway.”

“Maybe, but now I don’t have to feel bad about it,” he calls over his shoulder.

He returns with the largest slice of blueberry pie Jimmy’s ever seen, complete with whipped cream dollop and two spoons.  They dig in, enjoying the tart flavor.  

“So, Jimmy…”

Jimmy freezes and nearly has a stroke.  But no, Dean doesn’t seem angry.  More ill at ease than anything else.  So no, he hasn’t been caught.  Coughing and doing his best to keep his voice pitched deep, “What about him?”

“Is he...  I dunno, he doing alright?”

“He’s managing.”  He strategically stuffs his face full of pie so his blush and grimace aren’t as noticeable.  

“Shit man, I’m sorry.  You sure I shouldn’t like apologize or something?  I didn’t mean to hurt the guy.”

“It’s fine.”  He swallows his mouthful of pie.  “I’ve taken care of it, don’t worry.”

Dean looks like he wants to protest further, but instead he huffs out a breath.  “Yeah, okay.  If you’re not ready to talk about it yet, I get it.”

“Thank you.”  This is definitely a conversation needs to have with Castiel and not him, so he takes the offered deflection.  “I appreciate that.”

They move on to more neutral topics, some of the earlier joy deflating from the date.  It isn’t all gone, though, and there’s still plenty for them to talk about.  Sooner than he’d like, the hour is up and Dean’s looking at his watch.  

“Shit man, I gotta head out if I wanna make it back in time.  Bobby’s gonna tan my hide if I don’t finish up that Fiat before 3.”

“Of course.”  They get up and walk out of the cafe.  Their shoulders and fingers brush together as they go.  Dean holds the door open for him, bowing and waving him through before following out onto the street.  

“Damn if it ain’t chilly.”  Dean stuffs his hands in his pockets and shudders.  “Lunch tomorrow?”

“Sure.”  He maintains a calm visage even as he’s internally chanting _second date i have a second date a second date with deeeeean._  “How about that thai place a couple blocks over?”

Cas’ pallet leaves much to be desired.  Sure, he’ll eat anything, but he prefers blander, less adventurous food.  Jimmy’s always angling for something more exotic like Ethiopian.  It’s one of the few ways he knows he’s got the edge on his brother, and he figures he may as well exploit it.

“Dude, _yes_.  Cold weather got you craving something spicy?”

“Something like that.  Figured I could use a change.”

“Same time tomorrow, then.”  He steps in close and plants a kiss right on Jimmy’s lips.  It’s by no means chaste - that’s definitely Dean’s tongue tracing at the seam - but it’s over before it can actually get heated.

It stuns him for a moment.  Physically holds him in place as Dean starts to walk down the street. “Bye, Cas!” he calls cheerfully before rounding a corner.  

And then Jimmy’s left pondering the moral implications of deceiving someone so that they’ll love you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short chapter as i try to re-adjust to some spontaneous plan changes. still working on this before other projects, so fingers crossed i get another chapter out soon.
> 
> (and yes, nothing i'd planned for this chapter happened. there will be at least two more chapters *sigh*)

The rest of Jimmy’s day is surreal.  He goes back to work and gets his reports done while in a daze.  Every now and then he’ll find his mind drifting, his hands coming up to touch his lips as he remembers the taste and feel of Dean’s kiss.  And maybe he has a goofy smile when he realizes it.  Because Dean _kissed_ him.  Dean kissed _him_.

For his own sanity, he ignores the fact that Dean thought he was kissing Cas.

He’s barely opened the door to his apartment when Cas is on him, cornering him in the hallway and poking him.  “Tell me how it went,” he demands.  But then the shy smile comes back and he sighs in contentment, and Cas’ face turns predatory.  

Cas is surprisingly ruthless in the way he gets Jimmy to spill the beans while working his cock over with his mouth, blowing him right there in the entryway.  Jimmy comes just as he tells Castiel about the kiss.

If that’s not positive reinforcement, then nothing is.

“So it went well then.”  Cas tucks Jimmy back into his pants and leads him to the kitchen for dinner.

He wants to say yes, because it did, it honest to god _did_ , but it’s easier to deflect.  “I mean, he didn’t blow me in the cafe or anything, so I could’ve gone better.”

“Did he know it wasn’t me?”

“Well, no-”

“Did he have a good time?”

“Yeah, I think so-”

“Did _you_ have a good time?”

“Fuck, Cas, you _know_ I did-”

“Then,” his brother cuts him off, his tone making it clear that he’ll accept no further arguments on the subject, “It sounds to me like it went well.”

The rest of the evening is spent around the dinner table, eating and listening to Cas plot out their next plan of attack.  Fuck if his brother isn’t hot when his face is glowing with that maniacal energy.  This is why he could never beat Cas at boardgames and this is why he lets himself be lulled into the dream that the three of them might end up together.

\----

Cas’ plan is absurdly simple.  Jimmy and Dean will continue to go on more lunch dates until JImmy’s gotten a handle on it.  

(“What’s _that_ supposed to me?”

“You’re adorably cute when you have a crush on someone.  But we need you to be a little more… _you_.  Confident, sexy you.”

“You think I’m sexy?” he teases.

Cas rolls his eyes and pushes away his attempt at a kiss.  “You know I do.  Focus, please, or _I’ll_ get distracted and we don’t have time for me to fuck you right now.”)

They slowly make their way across the restaurant district, even trying the new Ethiopian place that Dean swore he wouldn’t like but ended up loving.  By the end of their seventh date a few weeks later, Jimmy’s definitely gotten over his initial shyness.  He’ll even initiate the goodbye kiss, or slide right next to him in their booth, or play footsie with him under the table.  

The worry that Dean will realize what’s happening is an ever-present concern.  Of course it is.  Every time Dean gives him a look or takes too long to answer him, Jimmy’s heart in his throat and he’s bracing himself for harsh words or quite possibly a punch to the face.  But the longer it goes without it happening…  Maybe he falls into a false sense of security, but he’s able to push the fear aside and focus on spending time with him.  

Letting go of that helps open up so many more possibilities.  

Slowly they move into other types of dates.  While the natural progression would be to dinners, Cas is steadfast in his refusal.

“Dinner’s basically the same as lunch but with more food,” Jimmy protests.  He has this one place in mind that’s only open after five.  “C’mon, you know Dean and I like food.”

“Dinner is in the evening.  What do you do after a dinner date?  You go to someone’s apartment and have sex.  You having sex with Dean right now would be an _extremely_ ill-conceived idea.”

“Hey!”  Somehow the idea’s an affront to his dignity.  “I do not put out after any ol’ dinner date.”

He expects Cas to protest, but instead his brother shrugs.  “Maybe not, but Dean does.”

Aaand that’s a temptation he didn’t need to have.

Castiel hands over a post-it note outlining date ideas.  They’re all so adorable he wonders where his brother comes up with this stuff.  “Seriously?  These are the types of dates you take people on?  This isn’t even fair, how come all your other boyfriends get all these awesome dates with you and all I get is fucked into the mattress after dinner on the couch?”

“Are you implying that you don’t like me cooking you dinner and fucking you into the mattress?”

“Obviously I’m not complaining about that.  A+ fucking all around.  I’m just wondering how I get the raw end of the deal where I don’t get to go on an ice-skating date with you.”  He points dramatically to the list.  

“We can go ice-skating if you want to,” Castiel points out.  

“It’s not the same without the handholding and you know it,” he grumbles, sinking into his chair so he can pout some more.  

“Are you genuinely upset about this or looking for a reason to put off asking Dean on another date?”

Truth be told, he’s somewhat annoyed that he can’t publicly date his brother, but it’s an issue that he’s learned to live with.  And of course Cas had to hit the nail on the head.  Lunch dates with Dean are safe, charted territory.  Moving into something else brings a whole new set of ways Dean might discover what’s going on.  

Castiel accurately reads his silence and pushes his phone across the table.  “Call him and schedule something.”  

They start with ice-skating.  Dean is normally so physically confident that Jimmy’s taken aback a little when it turns out the man is a disaster on the ice.  He clings to Jimmy’s side as they do slow laps around the rink, muttering about how he’s a Kansas boy and Kansas boys play football, they don’t skate.  

Suddenly the image comes to mind of Dean and Castiel skating together.  Maybe it’s lucky he’s the one taking Dean to the rink, because Cas is barely more competent than the man currently holding his hand for dear life.  He snorts at how they’d probably only make it ten feet before collapsing in a heap on top of each other.

When Dean raises his eyebrows, Jimmy’s quick to explain.  “You’re as bad as-” he autocorrects in time “- my brother.”

“Jimmy ain’t much of a skater either?”  His tone is unreadable, but Jimmy chooses to believe there’s nothing malevolent at the mention of his name.  

He makes a noncommittal noise before answering more fully.  “He’s not quite as bad as you, but he’s by no means graceful.  He can make it around the rink without falling, but he’d probably be wrapped around me as tightly as you are if he could be.”

There’s a drawn out silence as Dean seems to consider that.  Whether he likes the idea of the two of them might have something in common (even if the terrible skater in question is Cas, Dean hardly knows that at the moment).  

The next date is at an arcade, complete with a go-kart track outside.  They do their best to collect tickets, in the end giving them away to a thirteen year old girl babysitting her little brother.  The two go wide-eyed when they’re handed the hundreds of little tickets, thanking them profusely before running over to trade them in.  The go-karts are, not very surprisingly, something Dean excels at.  His boisterous laughter sounds out each time he passes Jimmy, occasionally nudging his kart before darting ahead.  

The third date is to the Renaissance Festival.  It’s Oktoberfest weekend and damn if Dean isn’t adorable when he’s drunkenly gnawing at a turkey leg and heckling the jousters.  It takes all of Jimmy’s rather considerable willpower to not follow Dean up to his apartment afterwards, but he’s well aware how bad of an idea that would be.  They both settle for making out in Cas’ car for a good ten minutes, hands starting to wander until Jimmy pulls away.

Dean’s disappointed little nod as he accepts it makes Jimmy want to kiss the look off his face, but he only just restrains himself.

“You’re real serious about this ‘take it slow’ thing aren’t you?”  

“Well-”

“No, it’s cool, I get it.  On a number of levels, I get it.  Just uh, don’t hold out on me too long?  I miss seeing you for more than a couple hours at a time.”

“Dean,” he whines.  God he’d love nothing more than to go up to his apartment and let Dean have his way with him.  

“I’m patient, don’t worry.”  Dean leans over and kisses his indecision away.  “I’ll see you in a couple days, right?”

Jimmy sits in the car for a half hour after that.  

After that, Cas will occasionally slip in.  He obviously misses his boyfriend despite their continued text messages and phone calls, but seeing him has been neglected due to their current scheme.  Cas also thinks it’ll throw Dean off so he won’t be able to tell it isn’t Castiel.  And because apparently his brother is enjoying this far too much and is a complete little shit sometimes, he dresses like Jimmy during his dates.

“How’d your boyfriend like you in my polos instead of your button downs?” Jimmy teases while he pours them each a glass of wine.  

“He licked his lips and eyed me like I was a piece of particularly delicious pie.”  His brother thumbs through the pages of his book, feet propped up on the coffee table.  As always, seeing Castiel so at home in his space makes his heart flutter and wish he’d move in permanently.  Or maybe they could get a little place together, outside of the city where there are so many judging eyes and unfriendly looks whenever the brothers happen to so much as sit too close to each other at a restaurant.  

He’s so caught up in the torrent of emotions that he almost misses the rest of what Cas says.

“I don’t think he’s consciously aware of it, but he’s definitely physically attracted to you at the very least.”

Jimmy can’t help but scoff at that.  “We’re identical twins.  That goes without saying.”

Castiel glares at him over the top of his book, but offers no counter argument.  

\----

Jimmy starts to question why he’s so head over heels for Dean.  The man’s so comically oblivious.  Castiel and Jimmy might be identical in appearance, but he’s honestly surprised Dean hasn’t picked up on their _numerous_ personality differences by now.  Especially given how readily he purported to _hate_ so much of Jimmy in the beginning.  And now that they’re switching off on dates, it’s even more ridiculous that he doesn’t see the change from day to day or conversation to conversation.

“Maybe he just thinks you’re super inconsistent.”

“Honestly I’m wondering if I should be insulted my own boyfriend can’t tell when it’s me,” Cas jokes.  They both know he isn’t truly bothered, confident as he is in the way Dean feels about him.  Must be nice to be so assured in someone’s love for you.

The real piece de resistance comes the following Friday when the twins split _the same date_.  

Dean plans it, a trip to a local farm.  Jimmy goes for an hour or so, enjoying the hayride and how damn good Dean’s bowlegs look slung across a horse’s back as he rides and tries to lasso a fake cow.  (And add cowboy fetish to Jimmy’s growing list of things he wants to try.  Maybe he should get a cowboy hat at the giftshop on his way out, wear it while he rides Cas later.)  He excuses himself to the bathroom at some point, slipping into the parking lot to meet Cas.

“Thanks,” he says as he pulls off his jacket and hands it to his brother.  A work thing came up, some emergency meeting that apparently required a damn Friday evening of his time.  

Castiel accepts the jacket but frowns.  “I thought you were going to wear the green polo.”

Only then does Jimmy notice they’re wearing _completely different outfits._  Luckily they both have jeans on, but the loose fit his brother has on is in stark contrast to the skinny jeans he’s opted to wear.  Castiel is wearing a green polo - _his_ green polo, actually, so how Castiel thought they could both be wearing the same shirt at the same time is beyond him - while he’s got on a navy henley.  

“Well,” he shrugs, “At least the jacket’s the same.”

His brother rolls his eyes but makes his way to the beehives at the west end of the farm.

When Jimmy gets out of his car at work, he checks his phone and finds a text from Cas.

 _Cas N (4:57 pm_ _):_ _he hasn’t noticed_

He laughs all the way into his office.

\----

That night Castiel pokes his head into the bedroom, surprised to see Jimmy busily packing his suitcase.  

“What happened?”

“Work conference, apparently.  The guy who was supposed to go quit, so guess who gets the honor of replacing him.”

“Can you get out of it?”

“Not really?”  Jimmy starts sifting through the closet for some work clothes.  “I took all that time off recently for my ‘family emergency’ so I’m kinda stuck.”  After dropping a couple ties (ones he probably won’t even bother wearing but that he brings just in case), he casts his brother a wry look.  “It’s for two weeks.  That’s seriously going to derail our plans.”

To his surprise, Castiel chuckles.  He wraps his brother in a hug and places a kiss to his neck before moving to help him back.  “Don’t worry.  I’ll take care of Dean while you’re gone.”

“You know that sounds super ominous right?”  Castiel shrugs, ushering him into the bathroom to pack his toothbrush and razor while he takes care of the rest.  “Still ominous!” he shouts but decides to let it drop for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to point out that yes, dean is super oblivious but i think it's because subconsciously he knows what's going on and he's not admitting it to himself yet bc he's not ready to. he's got his own issues he needs to get over before he can deal with this jimmy thing properly. and i've only *just* figured out how that can happen


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm done trying to predict the length of this, y'all'll know it's done when it says **epilogue** at the top
> 
> note the updated tags ;)

Castiel’s frustrated.  Immensely frustrated.  With his boyfriend for choosing to live in blissful ignorance (and he is well aware that Dean is deep in his own illusion that he’s only been seeing Castiel this past month - Dean is by no means a stupid man, and if he hasn’t figured it out by now, it’s because he simply doesn’t  _ want _ to).  With his brother for having made such a terrible first impression.  With himself for not better mediating that first meeting.

Every step forward is a reminder of how far yet they have to go.  

He’d hoped by now Dean would’ve realized (or allowed himself to realize) that Jimmy is someone he can be with.  That he could easily fall for.  But the man is nothing if not stubborn.  He’s sure in other situations it’d be a much more admirable trait, but right now…

Very dutifully, Cas continues their charade while Jimmy’s out of town for work.  He goes on dates with Dean, sometimes dressing in his own clothing while other times dressing like his brother.  The latter has the added bonus of suffusing his senses in Jimmy’s lingering smell, making him miss his twin a little less when he goes home sans boyfriend and sans brother night after night.  

It’s hard to ignore Dean’s earnest eyes when he invites Cas to his place in the evenings.  Dean’s a very sexual creature as he’s learned, and depriving him of the physical intimacy they’ve shared for a good portion of their relationship is taxing on them both.  He longs to hold Dean, to fuck him into submission and have him beg for mercy, only to hold him close until they fall asleep in each other’s arms.  

But he has no doubt Dean’s sexual frustration will work in his favor, so he leaves well enough alone.  He can abstain for a while longer.

Though, he admits to himself, he hasn’t truly had to abstain from sex.  

“So it’s going well?”  Jimmy’s voice is a touch distorted through the laptop’s speakers.

“Yes, of course.”  He’s updated Jimmy on the recent dates and now dismissively waves his hand.  He has more important business to attend to.  “Did you find the present I put in your bag?”

Jimmy pulls a small box wrapped in newspaper into view.  The attached note -  _ DO NOT OPEN UNTIL ORDERED TO DO SO - _ is undisturbed.  “When did you have time to do this by the way?  I told you about the trip like, two hours before I left for the airport.”

“Would you rather ask questions or unwrap your gift?”

Despite his brother’s natural tendency towards sass, he huffs in annoyance and lowers his eyes.  “I’d like to unwrap my gift, please.”

“Mmm, good boy.  You may.”

He watches as Jimmy rips the crisp newspaper off in a frenzy.  While he’s distracted, Castiel eases further into his chair and starts to undo his pants, lazily palming himself as he waits for Jimmy to react to his discovery.

Jimmy quirks his head to the side and holds up the dildo in question.  “Why’d you get me a new one?  We have like a dozen of these laying around-”

“ _ Those _ dildos are surrogates for my cock.  This,” and he gestures at the large glass dildo his brother continues to awkwardly hold up, “represents  _ Dean.” _

He gets a great deal of satisfaction seeing his brother shudder at those words.  

“Tell me what to do.”

It takes no time for Jimmy to set up things as instructed.  He’s so eager to see what Castiel has in store, that he does everything demanded of him until he’s kneeling on the bed facing the camera buck naked and leaking.  

“Put your arms behind your back.  I want you to imagine me tying them behind you.”  Jimmy does just that.  “Good boy.  For the rest of the evening, those are no longer your hands.  They’re Dean’s hands.  When they touch you, it’s Dean touching you.  Do you understand?”

“Yes,” is the moaned response.  

“Good,” he purrs.  Jimmy’s always so good for him, falling into whatever role Castiel requires of him.  “Dean and I are going to take such good care of you…”

He coaches him through each movement, starting with a slow sweep of the hands up his body to stop and tease at his nipples.  Then he makes Jimmy turn around so he can watch as he fingers himself open.  Next comes the dildo, though it takes some careful positioning to find an angle suitable for both twins’ needs.  

After a few unsure bounces on the dildo, Castiel watches as Jimmy gets a rhythm going.  The new dildo is wider than he’s used to - he made sure of that - and his brother fumbles at first.  But once he gets started, he rides it almost as well as he rides Castiel.  

“Such a good boy for us.”  His own hand works on himself in time with Jimmy.  Though unlike their previous Skype sessions, he doesn’t imagine himself fucking into his brother.  No, he prefers to envision it as he’s described to Jimmy, with Dean ruthlessly working him toward orgasm while Castiel enjoys the show.  

“Can I- can I touch myself-?”  Jimmy’s dick slaps against his abdomen with every upward and downward thrust, red and angrily begging for attention.  

“No no no, Jimmy,” he tsks and smiles at Jimmy’s desperate whines.  “Those aren’t your hands.  Those are  _ Dean’s _ .  Yours are bound behind your back.  Ask for  _ Dean _ to touch you.”

“Ohhh  _ fuuuck _ ,” he hisses before throwing his head back.  “Please, can Dean touch me?  Can he jerk me off while he keeps fucking me?  Please please please please-”

“I think Dean would be disappointed you couldn’t come on his cock alone, but I’m sure he’d want to see how beautiful you are when you come.  It’s been so long since he’s had the chance, I know he’d appreciate it even more this time.”

Jimmy shouts wordlessly as he comes, garbled syllables that mean nothing but pleasure.  Only once his brother slumps down in a boneless heap on the bed does Castiel allow himself to become overtaken with the sight and come.  

“I’m gonna use this dildo every night while I’m away.”  After groaning into the blankets as he slips it out, he faces the computer.  “You do realize that, right?”

“It’s not exactly a surprising revelation.”  He begins to clean himself up and laments that he can’t do the same for Jimmy.  Knowing his brother, he’ll likely sleep on the dirty sheets instead of properly taking care of himself.  “Please shower or take a bath before you go to bed, I hate it when you don’t let yourself relax after a scene like that.”

With a sigh, his brother rolls around in the blankets, burritoing himself in them.  “I  _ am _ relaxing.”  

“Isn’t there come and lube-”

“Sorry can’t hear you over all the  _ relaxing _ I’m doing.”

He rolls his eyes fondly.  “Good night, Jimmy.”

“Night, Cassie.”

\----

The moment Jimmy’s back in his apartment, Castiel rushes him.  There are too many clothes separating them, but he settles for getting his luggage out of the way before latching onto his neck and sucking roughly.

“Nice to see you too?”

Castiel pulls back and can’t help but grin from ear to ear.  “Dean missed you.”

“What?  How do you- oh  _ fuck _ how do you always find such good spots? - how do you know?”

He continues to nip and suck until there’s a decent bruise forming.  It’s low enough that a shirt will cover it, but large enough that once seen it’ll be unmistakable what it is.  

“How do I know?” he hums along Jimmy’s collarbone.  “He wouldn’t shut up about you.”  A torturously slow line of kisses is the only sound as Jimmy pants.

“Tell me,” he finally pleads.

“He was fine the first couple days without you, but then he got mopey.  Said he missed the jokes I’ve been telling lately.  Missed how relaxed I’ve been lately, so laid back and more open with my affection.  Asked me if I was stressed about you.  Hmm what an adorably oblivious man we’ve fallen for, haven’t we?”

Jimmy nods before craning his neck to the side to expose more skin for Castiel’s attentive ministrations.  

“He missed talking with you about the latest episodes of Doctor Sexy, was so  _ astounded _ I hadn’t seen them.  I had to make up excuses about why I was too busy to watch them.”  His fingers start wandering from Jimmy’s hips up the inside of his shirt to stroke lightly along his sides.  “Fuck, he even thinks I changed cologne or something because I  _ smell _ different now that it’s faded from your clothes.”

“Should’ve worn it for him,” Jimmy teases but breaks off into a moan when Castiel nibbles at his earlobe.

“You know I can’t wear it without getting hard.”

His lips finally meet Jimmy’s, but his brother turns away.  “Cas,” he warns, finally stilling his brother’s movements.  “I don’t… what if it doesn’t mean-”

“He’s so gone on you, and he doesn’t even know.  I think it’s time you told him.”

“Me?”  He can hear Jimmy’s partial arousal die out right there, so he backs away to give him space.  “I thought we’d maybe do it together or-”

“I think it should be you.  You have to go to dinner with him.  Charm him, make him realize he missed you.  Then tell him.”

“I-  I…”  His face disappears behind his hands.  “I  _ can’t _ .  What if he-”

“We can’t keep this up forever.  Tell him.”

“Can I have some more time?”

He suspects it’s a mistake, but he concedes.  “Two more dates.”

“Two more?!  Gee, glad to see you’re really pushing it.”

“I’m not arbitrarily picking a number.  He needs to realize he missed  _ you _ , even if he’s not sure what exactly he was missing.  If you wait too long, it’s likely he’ll forget and…”  Trailing off with a shrug, he lets his brother think it through.

“I hate you sometimes.”

“You love me always.  Two dates.”

“They’re not mutually exclusive things.  Three dates-” Castiel opens his mouth to protest, but Jimmy quickly adds, “But one of them you go on instead of me.”

He considers for a moment.  The extra time is meaningless except that it would make Jimmy more comfortable.  Since he’ll be the one making the confession, it would perhaps be a good idea to make this minor concession.  “Fine,  _ but _ I will be planning the dates, including your outfits.”

Jimmy grumbles something other his breath before muttering, “ _ Fine _ .  But they better be nice dates.”

“Of course.”

\----

The closest his resolve has come to breaking is when Dean calls him that night.  Their strict no sex agreement is hard to remember when he answers the phone to hear a breathless moan.

“Dean?”  Despite how tired he may sound, he’s instantly awake.

“Miss you.  Miss your hands, your mouth, your cock…”  The breathlessness and the sound of skin on skin makes it abundantly clear what Dean’s doing.  

He looks over to Jimmy’s sleeping form, comfortably wrapped in the blankets and faintly snoozing.  Despite his resolution to sexile Dean, he finds himself getting hard.  But giving in to Dean right now would be letting his boyfriend win, so he opts to make this as difficult for him as possible.

“That’s too bad.  I miss you too, but my hands and my mouth and my cock have been  _ quite _ busy since the last time I used them on you.”

There’s a startled gasp and it sounds as though Dean picks up his pace.  He wonders what Dean will do, if he’ll give in to his curiosity.  Finally, he whimpers, “Tell me.”

“No.”  The whine Dean makes is pathetic (and no doubt beautiful, he wishes he were there to see the effect this conversation is having on him), but he keeps his voice firm.  “Tell me what you think I’ve been doing without you.  Tell me where you think my tongue and cock have been.”

Usually Dean needs much less prompting before he starts babbling out the filthiest things Castiel’s ever heard, all the ways he’d like to use and be used, but he’s stubbornly silent.  He doesn’t stop jerking off, barely even breathes except in deep pants.  When he feels Dean’s on the edge, he decides to be both cruel and merciful.

“Don’t you want to know if his come tastes as good as mine?”

He hangs up right after he hears the telltale shout of Dean’s orgasm.

\----

Castiel feels guilty when he wakes up in the morning.  

There’s only so far he can push Dean before he snaps, and it’s probably best not to test those limits given what else he’s attempting.  When he calls to apologize, Dean doesn’t pick up.  He gives it a couple hours before he tries again.  Still no answer.  By the third attempt, he’s growing more concerned.  He’s half a mind to drive over and corner him at work to make sure he’s alright, when he finally gets a call back.

“Dean.”

“Hey babe.  Sorry, I spent all morning underneath a beautiful Mustang that’s been having issues.  What’s up?”

“I wanted to apologize for last night.”

There’s uncomfortable shifting around on the other end of the line, followed by a door shutting.  “Don’t worry about it.”

“No, Dean.  I didn’t mean to-”

“No I…”  A heavy sigh.  “I probably deserved that.”  A long pause that Castiel doesn’t quite know how to feel.  “We’re not past all the…  _ stuff, _ and it’s gonna be weird til it is.  I guess that’s why you’ve had your sex embargo goin’ on for so long.”

He chews his lip, not quite sure how to navigate this conversation.  “Perhaps we should…”  He groans in frustration and starts over.  “Are we okay?”

“Of course.”  Dean’s so adamant in his answer that relief seeps into him.  “I’m just dealin with… everything.  I’m working on it, I promise.”

_ You still won’t say his name, though.  That’s problematic. _

“I know.”

“We should probably have a longer discussion about this at some point, right?”

“Yes.  But take your time.  I told you before, I’m not trying to rush you into anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

Well, perhaps that’s not completely true in the strictest sense, but he thinks the spirit of it is.  He’s merely trying to nudge him in the right direction so he  _ will _ be comfortable.

“Okay.”  A deep sigh.  “Okay, good talk.”

Nothing’s resolved, he hardly even feels better about his earlier concerns, but with the end so close in sight Castiel’s willing to let it go for now.  “Are we still on for tomorrow?”

“Yeah sure.  The spa, right?  I’ll pick you up at your place at nine.”

“I’ll see you then, Dean.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delayed update, but i was struggling to meet some challenge fic deadlines last week. but now i'm all caught up and can get back to writing this semi-regularly ^-^
> 
> this chapter was also kind of a beast to get done. if you notice anything that kind of trails off, let me know. i wrote this by jumping around a lot......

Castiel reclines on the bed while Jimmy pokes around through Cas’ closet.  They spent the night there instead of at Jimmy’s place, making use of the neglected kitchen and TV system before giving the abandoned bed their full attention.  And because Cas got a little handsy in the shower, Jimmy’s scrambling to get ready before Dean picks him up.

And because Cas is a little shit, he’s doing nothing to help.  He’s thumbing through a book while Jimmy pulls out shirt after shirt trying to find something decent.  “Cassie,” he whines, “Help me.”  Normally Cas picks out his outfits before dates (including the few they’ve managed to have together), or at least gives general guidelines.  Today he’s being annoyingly useless.

“You’re being a child.”  He turns another page, folding the spine of the book to make it easier for himself to hold.  “Wear whatever you want.”

Having this much freedom all of a sudden is suffocating.  This is Cas’ plan and Cas’ boyfriend, no matter how many times Jimmy’s taken over for him, and he worries that any choice he make will be a bad one.  Because it’ll be the first time _he_ picks for himself, without Cas pulling the puppet strings, and maybe Dean’ll notice.  He’ll see Jimmy in clothes that Cas had no hand in and he’ll just _know_.  One look and his cover will be blown and it’ll all fall to pieces for good.

“... You sure?”

“Yeah.”  Cas flips the book over and keeps reading.  “You won’t be wearing them for very long anyway.”

And that’s about when Jimmy’s heart stops.  It’s almost like the wind’s been knocked out of him as he takes a few shuddering breaths.  Somewhere between his shocked panic his brain manages to put a few images together about what exactly Cas thinks is going to happen on this date-

“You’re going to a spa, Jimmy.”  When he looks up, his brother’s eyes are on him.  He looks more amused than anything before turning back to his book.  “Stop freaking out.”

“Oh.  Ohhh.”  He laughs as finally is able to draw in breath again.  But then the shock of the previous moment is replaced with a chill running through his veins.  Huh.  Is he disappointed or relieved?  He sidesteps that whole issue by focusing on how thoughtful it was of Cas to schedule a spa day for his two boyfriends.

“You two have been so high strung lately.”  Castiel finally sets the book aside and gives his brother his full attention.  “Since I can’t adequately take care of both of you at the same time, I thought this would be the next best thing.  Knowing you’re both getting pampered will help me ignore the fact that I as of yet am not allowed to do the pampering.”

He keeps that in mind as he slips on his robe and follows Dean to the massage tables.  While the hands work out the kinks in his back and make him a complete puddle of contentment, he thinks of those hands as Cas’ hands.  When they get manicures and pedicures, he imagines Cas’ brow furrowed in concentration as he takes care of both him and Dean.  

It’d be nice, to have the three of them so relaxed together.  Perfect really.  As loose as he feels right now, he can see Dean’s just as far gone on this whole spa treatment.  They hold hands as they relax in the steam room, resting against the walls and breathing in the thick air.  

As soon as they’re back in the little locker room area to change, Dean sneaks up behind him and crowds him into the locker.  He buries his face in Jimmy’s hair and takes a deep whiff of his scent, breathing it out with a happy sigh.  “Smell good,” he rumbles, then kisses along the pulse point on his neck before smacking his ass and disappearing.

By the time Jimmy’s recovered from that heady feeling he gets every time Dean invades his space like that, Dean’s across the room getting dressed with a faint smile on his lips.

“What was that for?”  And damn if his voice isn’t so wrecked he actually does sound like Cas for a moment.

Dean shrugs.  He fiddles with his belt and keeps his focus on the task at hand rather than on Jimmy.  “I know things were rough for a bit there cuz of your brother.  I’m sorry about that.  But lately, since we’ve been going so slow…”  That little smile is back, the cute lovesick one that makes Jimmy’s chest ache.  The pain is compounded tenfold when Dean looks up and holds his gaze.  “I dunno man.  This is cheesy as hell, but uh…  It feels like I’ve gotten a chance to fall in love with you again.”

For the second time that day, Jimmy feels on the precipice of a heart attack.  Luckily his default mode of sarcasm saves him from becoming paralyzed with emotion.  “You’re right.  That’s the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard in my life.”  Dean laughs and throws a towel at him.  “No, really.  There are cheese plates out there that are jealous that you’re cheesier.”  This time Dean hurls a shoe at him, which he narrowly dodges.  “I mean, I’m about to die of secondhand embarrassment from having _heard_ you say it.  I don’t know how you can live with yourself after that-”

The rest of his teasing is swallowed by a kiss after Dean scrambles over the bench between them.  “You’re such an asshole,” Dean scolds before stealing his lips again.

“So I’ve been told.”  But there’s no bitter edge to the words anymore.  Right now, having heard Dean confess that he’s _fallen in love_ with him…  Fuck, there’s nothing that could bring him down right now.  It almost makes him want to open his mouth and _tell_ Dean.  

Which is when reality comes crashing back in.  Yes, Dean may have fallen in love with him just like Cas wanted, but this last part is dangerous and tricky and fucking terrifying.  So instead of confessing the real truth burdening him, he settles for a less damning one.

“To make you feel less embarrassed - and you _should_ feel embarrassed, I felt like I’d stepped into a rom com moment right there-”  He’s interrupted by Dean swatting playfully at him.  Jimmy lets himself sober up for a second, he lets his fingers brush some stray hands of hair from Dean’s forehead.  He worries his bottom lip, because this is a big step that he’s never had to take with anyone outside of Cas.  “If it makes you feel any better,” he finally continues, “I thought I was in love with you before the… _before_.  And I think I was.  But that’s nothing to how head over heels I am now.”

Dean throws his head back and laughs.  “You’re a fucking _sap_!  Holy shit, you’re as bad as I am.”  The two giggle together for a moment longer before reluctantly stepping away.  By unspoken agreement, they decide that’s as far as things need to go right now.  Love confessions and breaking their sex embargo don’t go hand in hand.  What’s happening right now is special all on its own.

\- - - -

The next date is actually supposed to be Cas’.  But a last minute issue at work has Jimmy taking over.  

It’s at an art gallery - _definitely_ more up Castiel’s alley than Jimmy’s, but too late to change it now.  He finds Dean in the nook dedicated to Babylonian art.  The man himself looks like a work of art as he casually wanders from display to display with his hands in his pockets, intently reading the descriptions.  And damn him for the way his mouth moves as he reads.  As if those lips weren’t kissable enough as is.

“Hey there stranger.”  

Dean smiles at him and offers his hand.  “Shall we?”

They tour the various exhibits, not really talking much other than to comment on what they like.  It’s nice and comfortable in a way Jimmy’s never really experienced with anyone outside of Cas.  All it does is solidify the place Dean’s taken in his heart.

They grab a snack from the kiosk by the gift shop.  All they sell are pretzels and ice cream, with very strict instructions to eat both snacks in the atrium and not take them back into the museum proper.  

“I wonder how many kids with sticky fingers have made them question the wisdom of ice cream at an art gallery,” Jimmy jokes while licking up some trailing drops of vanilla.  

“You know,” Dean states matter of factly while biting into his cone, “You’ve been acting different since the whole Jimmy thing.”

Jimmy’s torn between acting like himself and Castiel so he opts to keep his mouth shut.  “Hmm?”

“Yeah.  Not like, in a bad way or anything.  But different.  I mean, sometimes I kinda like it, but it’s still… strange, I guess?”  There’s a drawn out pause and Jimmy thinks that this is it, this is when the whole thing crumbles around him.  “So I guess I was kinda worried you’re still mad at me?”

It takes him a moment to consider how to answer that.   _Is_ Castiel still mad at him?  Is _he_?  Is this even the incident that happened a few months ago, or is this some actual new Dean/Cas discussion he hasn’t been privy to?  

Castiel, he thinks, is over his initial anger.  His brother is barely contained fury sometimes - a beautiful if not dangerous thing to behold - but the bite to his anger has worn away.  There’s an underlying frustration in Dean, but he suspects that’s starting to fade as well.

As for himself, he’s not sure anger was ever the right word for what he felt.  Rejection was the far more prominent emotion, one that colored everything else he felt in those first few days.  But with Castiel’s plan in motion, proving more and more each day that Dean has no real problems with _him_ , those thoughts have faded into something else.  Confusion, more than anything else.  They click _so well_.  They’re _in love_ , for fuck’s sake.  What’s keeping Dean from seeing that when there’s no subterfuge involved?

“I suppose,” he starts, carefully drawing out each syllable as he tries to put his thoughts into words.  “I’m not mad at you, but I don’t think I’ve completely gotten over it.”

Dean winces before he can hide it.  “I know he’s your brother, and it can’t be great seeing him upset like that or knowing it’s your boyfriend that caused it.  I was thinking...”  He looks so sheepish he appears a good ten years younger, almost boyish as he fiddles with the napkin dispenser on their table.  “Maybe the three of us should… hang out or something.”

“The three of us?” he stutters and almost drops his ice cream cone.  “Like a… like a…?”

“What?”  Dean frowns and then goes pale as he registers what Jimmy’s implying.  “Oh god, no.  No no not a… not a _date_.  Just… hanging out?  Would you guys be uh, would Jimmy maybe be cool with that?”

Disappointment rises like bile in his throat but he swallows it down.  “So your earlier offers of including both of my boyfriends in the same relationship, those are completely off the table?”

Hostility must come off of him in waves because Dean seems almost ashamed.  “It’s not _completely_ off the table,” he mumbles under his breath.  “But baby steps, right?  I gotta work up to something more than hanging out with him, you know?  You gotta give me that, right?”  He’s very adamant, his eyes shining with a silent plea.  

Jimmy grinds his teeth and tries not to storm out right then and there.  A few breaths calm him enough to grit out, “I’ll talk to him about it.”

\- - - -

Perhaps Jimmy spoke too soon about Cas being over his anger at Dean, because his brother is absolutely livid when Jimmy tells him about the whole thing.  

“It’s progress, though, right?”

“Do _not_ defend him in this.  Him confessing that he’s fallen in love with you was progress!   _This_?”  Cas paces back and forth, so menacing that Jimmy wants to cower.  “He’s agreed to be in the same _room_ as you.  That’s barely even getting us to where we were before this whole mess!”

“Cassie, calm down.   _I’m_ already upset, it’s not gonna get any better if _you’re_ upset too.”

Castiel, for what it’s worth, stops pacing and visibly collects himself.  He shuts his eyes and clenches his fists.  Jimmy can almost hear him counting to ten in his head before the tension’s gone and he’s calm once more.  

“Alright.  New plan.  If Dean wants to spend time with both of us, we’ll do that.  But he doesn’t get to decide who to be nice to and who to be awkward with.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.  Once we’re both there, he’s just gonna-”

“We won’t tell him who’s who.  His idea of he is all muddled in his head right now anyway.  He doesn’t consciously know the difference between us anymore.  We go and we don’t call each other by name and don’t respond to either name.  Dean won’t have a choice but to be civil to both of us.”

Jimmy’s jaw drops because damn if his brother isn’t right.  “What’s that going to accomplish though?”  His cheeks are red and there’s a slight tremble to his voice.  “He’s just going to realize what’s been going on this whole time.”

Castiel waves a hand dismissively.  “You were supposed to tell him anyway.  And this is better.  I’ll be there to support you and Dean will have to figure it out on his own.  I don’t see how you can be complaining about this plan.”

“I hate when you’re right.”

His brother pulls him into a hug, absorbing the brunt of Jimmy’s self-doubt as he tries not to shake.  “It’ll be okay.  We can do this.  You can do this, I promise.”

\- - - -

Despite Dean’s protests, Castiel refuses to see this as anything other than a date.  As such, he dresses them in matching button downs (blue and white stripes for Jimmy, blue and white checkers for Castiel).  They decide to forgo ties, since Jimmy can’t help but fidget and pull at them, but decide on identical tweed blazers.  They argue about pants and cologne for a good twenty minutes before they agree to both wear khakis (Castiel’s preference) and Jimmy’s cologne.  

If Castiel’s anything to go by, they make a breathtaking duo.  Dean doesn’t stand a chance.

They get to the Roadhouse first, staking out a table out of the way so that they’ll be less likely to grab too much attention.  In their last few moments of privacy, Castiel coaches Jimmy on the few rehearsed parts of their plan for the evening.  He knows it all by heart at this point, but it’s calming to go through it again.

Cas nudges him under the table and it’s show time.  Dean makes his way into the bar, catches sight of them and strides over confidently… and then gradually slows down as confusion makes its way onto his face.  His eyes dart back and forth between the twins, licking his lips and obviously trying not to panic.

His feet carry him to the table and he pauses before more or less collapsing into the empty seat.  Both brothers lean over, each kissing a cheek and grinning cheerfully at him.  

“What’s going on?”

A waitress stops by and drops off three beers, then disappears into the growing crowd.  Dean grabs one and downs half of it while he waits for the twins to answer.

Cas shrugs.  “What do you think is going on?”

He points a finger at Cas accusingly, then furrows his brow and points at Jimmy.  “You two are trying to prove a point.”

“Us?” Jimmy asks innocently, eyes wide.  “What point would we be trying to prove?”

The scowl Dean shoots them is answer enough.  They’d planned for a lot of reactions.  Mostly yelling and anger-related ones.  But Dean sinking into his seat and pouting at his drink wasn’t really high up on their list though.  Fingers dancing along the rim of his glass, he doesn’t look at them as he says, “Alright.  I’m game.  We’ll see how this goes.”

“Just like that?”

Dean’s shoulders slump.  “Look, it’s not like I don’t know I’ve been an ass.  You guys got a night to prove me wrong.”  They beam at him and clink their bottles together before taking a sip of their own beers.  

Unsurprisingly, conversation’s a little stilted.  It’s mostly small talk with Dean filling in the gaps.  His unease is a tangible thing as he fills in the empty spaces between them with inane chatter and gossip from his work.  They let him babble on, knowing that his comfort level will dictate the rest of the evening.  If this is what he needs to do to relax, they’ll let him.

“How was work?” Dean starts tentatively after he’s run out of topics.

“Boring,” they reply in unison.  

“Any new projects…?”

The twins quirk their heads to the side, reading Dean’s attempt to get personal details from them.  They chuckle under their breaths.

“You can ask twenty questions all night Dean.”

“It’s not going to help figure out who’s who.”

“We’ve played this game since we were children.”

“We can fool our own _parents_.”

“We can certainly fool _you_.”

Dean looks pale and shudders.  Jimmy’s concern vanishes when he sees the way his eyes have dilated ever so slightly.  Good to know the physical attraction’s still there.  The twins decide to cut Dean some slack and talk for a bit.  They stay away from anything that might give them away, mostly stories from when they were younger.  

After telling him about the time they tried to seduce their Physics professor with no success, Dean’s hanging off of very word.  Between Castiel’s dry commentary and Jimmy’s voices for the various people involved (and occasionally the two of them flipping roles, just to keep Dean off balance), they have him laughing along by the end.  

“So uh, how did you two ever…”  He trails off awkwardly and coughs.  “How’d you two ever get together in the first place?”

“You seen the ass on this one?”  Jimmy reaches over to pinch the side of Cas’ ass, earning him a pointed glare.  “Only a matter of time.”

“He says that as though he weren’t terrified to make a move.”  Castiel glows with mischief as he finishes off the rest of his beer before gently placing it back on the table.  “I may have slipped into his bed one night once I’d had enough of him shamelessly flirting with me and not acting on it.”

“No shit.”  Dean looks impressed (though he can see the calculating way he appraises them, still trying to piece together who’s who).  

Jimmy does nothing to refute it.  He’s wanted Castiel since he accidentally walked in on his brother learning to jerk off in the shower.  He’d never been so aroused in his life, and the image had taken root.  Months after that he’d tried to work up the nerve to say something, but he hadn’t.  Flirting he could do, but actually taking the next step was too much.

“In my defense, our relationship wasn’t one I expected to be within the realm of possibility.”  He takes Cas’ hand beneath the table.  “If I’d known it’d be this easy, I would’ve jumped him the first chance I got.”

“I know the feeling.”  Then Dean winces when he registers what he’s just said, unknowing which twin he’s talking to or about.  “Ugh, this is weird.  Is this weird?  It feels weird-”

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Stop thinking so hard.”

The man buries his face in his hands and grumbles that he’s trying.

The band is playing a lively number, something obviously Latin influenced, that makes Jimmy’s feet twitch with the desire to move.  A thought occurs to him.  Castiel can’t dance.  Not for any lack of coordination - his brother won records for the high jump and hurdling back in high school, he’s perfectly capable of using those beautiful limbs - but simply because he can’t move to a beat or find the rhythm to save his life.  Jimmy’s a bit looser, always has been, so it’s easier for him to shake his hips and move with the music.  

Which means Dean’s never seen Cas dance.  Which in turn means he can impress Dean without fear that he’ll realize it’s Jimmy on the dance floor with him.  It’s also the perfect distraction right now.

“Would you like to dance?”  Jimmy offers his hand to Dean, wondering if he’s asking too much.  The other man stares at it long enough that he’s considering retracting the offer, but then he shakes his head and accepts it.

“Why not.”

It quickly becomes apparent that Dean’s no more skilled at dancing than Castiel is, so Jimmy takes him by the hands and tries to lead him through some basic moves.  Dean follows along easy enough, but whenever Jimmy backs off to let him try on his own he fumbles and looks totally lost.  He dramatically sighs before grabbing Dean’s hips and pulling him close, though he’s hardly upset that Dean needs more hands on guidance.

He forces Dean’s hips back and forth, angling him forwards and backwards so he’ll shuffle his feet along with the movement.  Then he steps in close, mirroring Dean as they continue to dance.  “You’re a terrible dancer.  Lucky for you I’m used to a partner who can’t keep up.”

“Who says I wasn’t doing it on purpose?”

“You trying to play me Winchester?”

Dean manages to step on his toes just then and he chuckles self-consciously.  “Only a little.  I’m obviously not a pro at this or anything.”

They keep going through three more songs, gravitating closer and closer to each other until there’s no space between them.  Dean’s eyes barely have any green left to them

“You want me to go home with you?”  Their hips continue to work together, the growing bulge in Dean’s pants begging for attention.

“Yes,” he breathes out.

“Then just ask.”

“But…”  He bites his lip, lets his hips sway with Jimmy’s for a few beats.  Damn if he isn’t somehow both the most adorable and the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

“Dean,” he insists as he slows their movements down.  “There’s no wrong answer here.  There’s no wrong twin.  We each want you.  You can have either one of us.”  He leans in close, his lips brushing against Dean’s ear as he adds, “You can have _both_ of us.”

Despite looking like he’s about to have a stroke, Dean closes his eyes and nods.  When he opens his eyes, the indecision’s gone and desire’s taken over.  “Let’s get your brother and get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i feel like dean appears to have an abrupt change of heart here, but hopefully that'll all be dealt with from dean's pov next chapter. also smut next chapter.
> 
> also if you're looking for the twins to seduce a physics professor, check out [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8627233/chapters/19783396) by formidablepassion ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long chapter is long
> 
> dean pov with smut and feels. hopefully this explains wtf was going through dean's head this whole time...

The drive back to Dean’s place is a whirlwind.  At first he was pleased that the twins had taken a cab to the bar, but now that they’re in the backseat making out while he’s trying to get back home…  Fuck if it isn’t distracting.  At three separate stoplights he gets honked at for not going because he was too busy watching the twins to notice the light had turned green.  

Honestly, he has no regrets about that either.

The twins dutifully separate when they arrive at the apartment building, though they crowd into Dean’s space as he leads the way up.  They lean in close and brush against him every few steps and it’s all he can do not to sprint the rest of the way.  Then they’re in his bedroom and it all catches up to him.

“Gimme a minute guys.”  And then he slips into the bathroom.  A quick peek back shows that they’re unconcerned, too busy making eyes at each other and leaning in for quick kisses to really register what he’s said.

Once the door is safely closed, he tries to collect himself.  Is he doing this?  Is this really happening?  He’s fine with threesomes, and he’s pretty sure he’s fine with Jimmy in this capacity (at least based on past experience), but there’s more than just sex on the line here.  If he goes through with this and finds out he’s still not into Jimmy the way the twins want him to be, it could ruin _everything_.

For months now he’s been dreading the moment when Cas would force him to make a decision, and now that decision was waiting for him right outside the bathroom.

But… he _did_ enjoy dinner.  Enjoyed _both_ of them.  The whole evening he tried to pick them apart to figure out who was who, but they were both so Castiel _and_ so Jimmy.  So damned achingly, strangely familiar and he found himself drawn to both of them equally no matter how much he tried to keep himself from thoughts like that.  There’d be distinct moments for each twin when he’d imagined himself leaning in close to kiss away their smirks or brush away errant strands of hair or pulling him in a hug.

What the fuck does it even _mean_?

_It **means** you’re into them both.  Now man up and go fuck them.  Or get fucked by them, don’t pretend you’re picky.  You can freak out about it later._

Right.  He can do this.

After splashing some cold water on his face and running his hand through his hair a couple times, Dean stops stalling and forces himself to stride back out into the bedroom.

Immediately his breath catches at the sight before him.  The twins are naked on his bed, resting on their forearms and knees facing away from him with their asses up as an offering.  Their heads rest on their foreheads, bracketed by their arms.  And damn if they’re not even harder to tell apart like this, with their expressive faces completely hidden from view and none of distinct body language to go on.

(Though how can he possibly call it distinct when he hasn’t known who’s who all night?)

It takes him a full minute to snap out of it, a flirty little sway of one of the twins’ hips jolting him back to reality.  He springs to action, his hands working his shirt off while he kicks off his boots.  His clothes are off in record time, his dick bouncing free as he pulls his boxers off and adds them to the other scattered articles.

He strokes himself a couple time as he stalks towards the bed, drawing out the anticipation.  It’s working, if the impatient huff he hears from the bed is any indication.  He answers it with an amused chuckle.  All of his earlier hesitation melts away the instant he crawls onto the bed.  Instead his mind is buzzing with possibilities.

So many choices, so many fantasies he’s played out during guilt-ridden jerk off sessions that he’s done a good job of pretending never happened.  But now here’s the chance to live out any number of those fantasies.

Finally, he’s ready to take that chance.

As he kneels between the twins, he decides to go with what comes naturally.  His hands come up to grip the twins’ asses, caressing the skin before squeezing and massaging the flesh there.  One of the twins hissed out a breath, but he couldn’t catch which one and isn’t sure what that would mean anyway.

His hands slowly make their way from one cheek to the other.  He looks back and forth between them before he settles on the one to his left.  The bed dips under his weight as he gets behind the twin and really works his hands into his ass.  He grabs and pulls and spanks the bare skin a few times, causing him to lurch forward and whimper.  Not that he doesn’t enjoy those sounds, but there are so many better ones he wants to hear.

Dipping down, Dean spreads his cheeks apart and blows on the sensitive ring of muscle.  It clenches and the twin shudders, then shifts back towards Dean.  He smirks, his thumb circling the hole a few times.  

“You be sure to let your brother know how much you’re enjoying this,” he warns.  He doesn’t wait for an answer, instead he closes the last few inches and licks a long stripe over his rim.  The first few times are only to tease, to draw out stuttered gasps.  After that, all bets are off.  His tongue pushes against the muscle until it gives in, then he’s thrusting in and sucking and damn if Jimmy/Cas isn’t so damn _responsive_.  

There’s an actual moan of protest when he disappears.  Dean slaps his ass again before slides over to give his brother the same treatment, desperate to find out if he tastes and sounds identical.  As he presses his tongue flat against his hole, Dean memorizes every needy whine.  There are subtle differences to the rhythm of his breathing, like a song played at a slower tempo, but otherwise he wouldn’t dare hazard a guess whose ass he’s currently fucking into with his tongue.

Admittedly, his concentration’s split, so he abandons the effort.  

(Also, it’s so incredibly _hot_ to have both of them laid out for him like a fucking buffet and him not even _knowing_ who’s on the receiving end of his attention.)

“Lube,” he demands after one final kiss to the fluttering hole.  Very purposefully, he avoids the temptation of seeing which twin finding it.  Only Cas would know he keeps a small bottle under his pillows, and he doesn’t want that (or any paranoid thoughts that Cas had conspired with Jimmy and told him about it) to color the rest of the evening with suspicion.  So he keeps his eyes pinned to the ceiling fan until the bottle is tossed to his end of the bed.

“Thanks babe,” he grunts and picks up the bottle.  “But you two are going to be the ones needing this.”  He holds it up, sees them peeking between their arms and legs at him.  “You two are gonna open yourselves up for me.  I’m gonna fuck both of you, don’t worry, but the first one who’s ready for me gets to be fucked first.  Got it?”

They nod but otherwise don’t move, eyeing the bottle as he gingerly places it between them.  They scramble for it, almost knocking each other over in the process.  The one on the right gets it first, pouring a generous portion and then abandoning it for his brother to find.  Dean watches with rapt fascination as the brothers race to work one, then two fingers in.  He works his hand over his own cock a few times to keep his arousal calmly buzzing in the background instead of demanding attention.  He’s far too busy enjoying the show before him.

The twin on the left gets a third finger in first and begins to scissor himself open with such skill that Dean’s mouth waters.  He’s so rarely watched Cas do this to himself, normally preferring to prep his partner (or, of course, himself), but now he’s realizing he’s denied himself a treat.  It’s no surprise when the left twin removes his fingers, silently begging for the fucking Dean promised him.

“Shhh,” he hushes him as he steps forward and grabs the lube to slick himself up.  Before lining up, he probes a little to make sure he’s actually stretched enough and not just trying to move things along.  Dean hums in appreciation when his fingers easily slip in (the twin is resolutely quiet, and Dean imagines him biting his bottom lip to hold back an appreciative groan).  

“You keep getting ready for me.”  A slap to the other twin’s ass punctuates the order.  The twin nods his understanding, fingers still at work but not as frantically as earlier.  

Satisfied, Dean turns back to the current twin.  He teases him, rubbing the head of his cock along the crack of his ass and then his rim, pushing only enough to apply pressure but not breach him.  He keeps it up until the twin whines in wordless frustration, fingers digging into the bedspread.  While Dean wouldn’t mind outright begging, he understands they’re still playing their little game.  They won’t do anything to give themselves away, and begging for his cock probably falls under that list.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart…”  He lines up and thrusts in hard, the movement burying him about halfway.  The twin arches his back and lets out a surprised (and then enthusiastic) moan, which his brother echoes as he steals a glance over his forearm to watch.  “I’ll give you what you want.”

Dean starts slowly at first, burying himself to the hilt and waiting for him to adjust, then pulling most of the way out to do shallow thrusts that gradually get deeper.  The man beneath him writhes and mewls for him.  He’s so damn tense, though, and Dean’s not having that.  He shifts their knees a bit before he pulls him up.  Their bodies are flush together, Dean’s chest covered by the entire length of his back.  

His head falls back onto Dean’s shoulder.  He looks _wrecked_.  His pupils are so blown and there’s surely not a single coherent thought running through that pretty head of his.  Dean gives him a cocky smile and gives him a quick peck on the nose.  “You just relax for me, baby.”  Another kiss, but this time to his lips, chaste yet drawn out.  His lips try to chase Dean’s as he breaks away.  “I’m gonna take such good care of you.”  

The position’s not ideal and it’ll tire him out, but that’s for the best.  He promised to fuck both of them, so the tension now making its way into his thighs will do wonders for staving off his orgasm.  Once he gets used to holding the twin’s weight while he thrusts up into him, he starts mouthing at his neck and working his cock.  

Arms reach around to grab and Dean’s hair, his ass, his arms.  “You gonna come for me?” Dean nibbles at the curve of his neck before trailing up to his ear.  He bites the lobe, sucks on it and licks it to soothe the skin.  “Don’t even care which one you are.  Wanted to fuck both of you all night.”  Then he drops his voice to barely a whisper, and confesses, “Maybe for longer than that.”

His partner’s response is to instantly come all over Dean’s hand and the bed.  He cries out and digs his nails into Dean’s skin, then all of his weight is on Dean as he collapses against him.  Dean lets him catch his breath before slipping out and letting him fall onto the bed.  A memory of slapping away Jimmy’s hand nags at him, so he leans over to place a kiss on the small of the twin’s back and caress his thigh.  

“You did good, sweetheart.  So so good.”  There’s a happy sigh but not much else, so Dean turns his attention to the other twin.

Hooded blue eyes are on him.  Dean raises an eyebrow at that, and tilts his head to get a better look at what he’s pretty sure just happened.

“You too, huh?” he teases, reaching beneath him to grab traces of come and start slicking himself up.  “You always get so worked up watching someone fuck your brother?”

He shrugs lazily.  There’s more of an answer there, but the no talking game’s not done yet.  Whatever.  

Dean lines up behind him, no longer interested in being coy.   _They’ve_ both gotten to come, he’s done playing around.  With no effort to be gentle, he thrusts in and doesn’t pause before doing it again and again.  The twin yelps in surprise but doesn’t protest.  He gives in to Dean’s cock, and it’s damn sexy.

“Me fucking you hard and fast,” he pants, “was supposed to be a punishment for coming too soon.  You’re not supposed to enjoy it.”

He was hoping to get an answer - either a mumbled apology or a snarking reply to egg him on.  Admittedly, he’s a little disappointed when he gets neither.  Not that it matters, he’s so close to coming all he needs is some final push to set him off.  

As if reading his mind, the other twin gets up and disappears behind him.  There’s the ghost of a touch to his back, his shoulders, the bottom of his feet, everywhere but nowhere.  Goosebumps prickle on his arms, hair on the back his neck standing on end seconds before warm breath is there.  

“I’ve been fucked by both of you.  Not sure which one I like better,” he mumbles into Dean’s right ear, then ducks around to the left.  “Think next time I’d like you both.  One then the other, see who feels better inside me.”  There are now hands on his hips, not guiding but resting there and making him stutter a bit.  “Or maybe I’ll take both of you at the same time.  That way I don’t have to choose.”

“ _Fuck_!” he shouts.  Two more thrusts and he’s coming, spilling inside one twin while listening to the filthy promises of the other.  “Cas,” he moans.  “Jimmy… oh _fuck_.”  He reaches for both of them, but in his post-orgasmic high he fumbles and starts to fall onto the bed.  One of the twins eases him down while the other runs fingers through his hair.  

Soon there’s a warm washcloth there to clean them up and a towel’s thrown over the wet spots.  It’s hardly a perfect solution, but none of them particularly care at the moment.  Two perfectly identical bodies line up on either side of him, kissing his cheeks and shoulders.  A guy could get used to this kinda treatment.  

Does he _want_ to get used to it?  

And like that, the blissful spell is broken.  Try as he might, sleep won’t come.  Dean lets himself drift in and out of awareness, but he never truly loses hold of the fact that he’s nestled between Cas and Jimmy.  

He tries not to toss and turn, but he’s too restless to stay put.  Eventually he gives up and sneaks out of bed.  The brothers don’t notice, simply rolling over to fill in the empty space he’s left behind.  Their arms automatically seek each other out, and Dean can’t help but notice how easily they fit together.  

And how easily he slips right out.

They came back to the apartment relatively early, so it’s no surprise when he checks his phone and finds it’s only midnight.  As quietly as he can, he grabs some clothes and slips out of the bedroom to get dressed in the living room.  Restlessness has settled in and there’s nothing for it but to move.  Slipping his wallet and phone into his pockets, he heads out.

He has no real plan other than to take a walk and clear his head, but his feet carry him to the hole in the wall dive a block over.  Considering everything he’s going to start obsessing over any second now, a little alcohol doesn’t sound like a bad idea.  There’s a couple empty seats at the far end of the bar, and he flags down the bartender.  

It’s late and he’s alone at shit bar, so he doesn’t even question it when he orders a beer and two shots of whiskey.  His mind is comfortably muddled by the time he finishes the shots and a hand slaps companionably on his shoulder.  

“This seat taken?”  

Dean’s both shocked and completely unfazed by the sight of one of the twins comfortably wearing Dean’s clothing and asking to drink with him.  He licks his lips and shrugs.  “Go for it.”  He flags the bartender down and orders another whiskey for himself and a beer plus whiskey for the twin.  

His companion takes a seat just as the bartender drops off their drinks.  Dean immediately downs the whiskey and goes back to nursing his beer.  

“You’re deep in your cups tonight.”

“That a criticism?” he barks, but then bites his tongue and forces himself to be nice.  He’s not even sure which brother has tagged along.

“More of an observation really.  And maybe a bit of a question.”

There’s no way he can look at him when he says this, so his eyes stay glued to his glass.  “I’m not drinking because I regret anything.  I’m drinking because I’m confused as fuck and it’s either drink or actually _think_ about what happened and I’m like ninety percent sure I’ll freak the fuck out if I start down that path.”  Then he chugs some of his beer to wash away the guilt of his confession.

“Dean…”  The twin sighs.  “Would you look at me for a sec?”

After a petulant frown, he smooths out his features and turns to look at azure eyes.  

“Which twin am I?”  Dean sucks in a breath and the man shakes his head.  “Nope, don’t think about it.  Go with your gut.  Who am I?”

Images flit through his mind as his brain tries to categorize and label everything he sees, but he forcefully shuts it down and lets his mouth choose the answer.  

“Jimmy.”  The twin starts slightly, and Dean’s backtracking.  “Are you… are you _not_ Jimmy-”

“No, I… I am.  I just…  Didn’t think you’d get it right.”  He guiltily looks down and traces the wood grain with his fingers.  “You, uh, _historically_ haven’t been great at telling who’s who.”

Dean sucks in a breath and lets it out slowly.  Somewhere in his subconscious, buried deep, he has an idea where this is going.  This is a big part of what he hasn’t wanted to think about, but here it is and he can only put it off for so long.  The sex not a few hours ago has put a very real expiration date on his denial.  Maybe it’s time to face the music.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asks because he _has_ to ask.  That’s how the story goes.  He asks and Jimmy tells him and then the world falls apart.  No avoiding it now.

“We’ve been lying to you.  I’ve uh…”  He nervously starts tearing away at the coaster but then he meets Dean’s eyes despite his nervousness.  “I’ve been going on dates with you since the whole… _incident_ started.  Not all of them, but a lot of them.”

Dean’s hand reflexively tightens around his beer as that sinks in.  He takes the time to finish his drink and gingerly put the empty glass back down.  Centers it on the coaster and slides it away from him.  

Lying.  Months and months of lying.  Obviously a huge strike against the twins.  It’s manipulative and it’s fucked up and… it’s not completely a surprise.  If he’s honest, all Jimmy’s done is confirm suspicions he didn’t even know he had until they were laid out in front of him.  He _knew_ Cas was acting differently.  He noticed from day to day that he’d be a different person, even commented on it _to_ Cas.  He assumed a lot of it was awkwardness because of the Jimmy thing.

… Which was actually a lot more accurate than he thought, even if it was a whole separate “Jimmy thing” causing it.

“You don’t say.”

“What, that’s it?  You’re not going to scream at me or or… or punch me or something?  Tell me to get out of your life, that you always knew I was a fucking asshole and you can’t believe you ever got yourself involved with either of us.”

Dean gives him an incredulous look.  “You thought I was going to punch you?”

“It would not be completely undeserved, so the idea might have crossed my mind.”

“You’re right.  You two were fucking assholes and if you do shit like this again, I might actually punch one of you.”  He nods as the bartender refills his whiskey.  He might not need it anymore, but having something to occupy his attention is a relief.  “But Cas did me a solid by not punching me for how I treated you that last time so… maybe we’ll call it even on that front.”

There’s an awkward quiet.  “So you don’t hate us?”

“Do I-?  Jesus fucking Christ man, I don’t-”  He rubs both hands over his face and then through his hair.  “Look, I reserve the right to be pissed, okay?  I’m a little tipsy right now so it’s a lot easier to ignore it.  But I don’t _hate_ you.”  It’s way too late for him to hate either of them, but he’s sober enough to keep his mouth shut about that.  “And you fucking assholes proved your damn point, and I’ll admit I may or may not have had a stick up my ass so kudos to you guys for getting around that.”  He lifts up his drink and takes a sip, a mock toast in their honor.

“I’ve literally had nightmares of how you’d react…” Jimmy mutters to himself.  “And you just fucking…  Fucking hell, it’s like you don’t even care.”

“Should I punch you?  Would that make you feel better?”

“Uh, maybe.  Or at least pinch me because I might be dreaming.”

Dean does reach over and pinch his forearm.  Jimmy looks so utterly offended, but retaliates by pinching Dean back.  Dean kicks him, only earning himself a kick back.  Swatting his shoulder gets the same, and after that they’re still rough-housing at the end of the bar until one of the other patrons loudly _ahems_.  They wave in apology and get in maybe one or two more hits before they stop.

“The spy museum.  Was that you or Cas?”

“You really wanna do this?  Go through every date to see-”

“Yes.  Remember who the asshole liar is in this situation before you roll your eyes at me.  Spy museum.  You or Cas?”

“Cas.  I was the art museum though.”

“Huh.  Would’ve thought it’d be the other way around.”  Why he thinks that he has no clue, but hey, Jimmy told him to go with his gut.

“Well, the art museum was supposed to be him too but he had a work thing.  He also was really into spy stuff as a kid.  You would not believe the number of documentaries I’ve had to put up with over the years.  Do _not_ ask him to play _Spy Attack_ , that’ll take over the next two weeks of our spare time.”

He snorts.  “Duly noted.  What about the skating?”

“Me.  Cas can’t skate.  At least not without looking like a damn fool.  He’s maybe marginally better than you, but that’s stretching it.”

Dean puts on a face of mock offense.  “Are you implying I’m a bad skater?”

“Kansas boys don’t skate,” he reminds him.  “Though maybe it’s the bowlegs.”

“Hey fuck you.”

“Already did.”  Jimmy gaps at him before laughing.  “Wait, so were you the one dancing with me tonight?”

“No comment.”  But his smile’s a dead give away.

“Uh huh.  The football game?”

“Cas, though I’m not gonna lie… neither of us wanted that one.”  Dean glares at him and he puts his hands up in a placating gesture.  “Sorry, but you’re _really_ loud and competitive when it comes to sports.”

“I am _not_.  Cas isn’t competitive enough.  He cheers for both teams.   _Both._  Teams.  What the fuck?”  

“Yeah he did that shit in high school too just to piss people off.  It’s adorable… as long as you’re not a fan of one of the teams.”

“Ugh.  I am never bringing him to another sporting event ever.  The farm though, who was that?”

Jimmy chokes on his drink and can barely contain his laughter.  “Uh, both of us?  I did the first half and Cas came and switched with me for the second half.”

Dean blinks at him.  “Are you shitting me?”

“Fraid not.”

“I’m such a fucking idiot.”  He bangs his head on the bar a few times until Jimmy pats him on the back.

“At least you’re pretty.”  

His glare is half-hearted at best as he pushes away Jimmy’s hand.  “I don’t want your pity.”  He straightens up, back popping a bit.  He stretches and maybe misses the massages and pampering from a few days ago.  “What about the spa?”

There’s no answer for a second and Dean frowns at him.  Jimmy looks terrified, or at the very least profoundly uncomfortable.  Dean thinks back over the last couple minutes, but he doesn’t think he’s done or said anything to warrant this type of reaction.  It was a pretty innocuous question-

_“_ _It feels like I’ve gotten a chance to fall in love with you again.”_

Oh.  

_“I thought I was in love with you before the… before.  And I think I was.  But that’s nothing to how head over heels I am now.”_

_Oh_.

The world comes to a screeching halt.  “I… I said I was in love with you.”  And worse yet, he meant it.  He’d already fallen for Cas, and this second time was all Jimmy.  Fucking fuck how the hell did this happen.  

“It’s okay,” Jimmy quickly says.  “I won’t hold you to it.”

“Jimmy-”

“No, it’s okay.  I know you were at best mislead and at worst coerced into the whole thing.  And I can apologize for that properly later.  But there’s one thing I’ve gotta know first.”

Curiosity piqued, Dean waits for him to continue.  

“I’m just… Trying to understand what’s wrong with me.  You didn’t like me before and now you seem okay with me but… you still hold back when you _know_ it’s me.  This right here,” he gestures between them, “has been so fucking good but it’s still not right.  You’re so openly affectionate with Cas.  You used to do that with me too, when you thought I was him.  Why can’t me and Cas be on equal footing now that you know?”

“Equal footing?”  Dean is totally flabbergasted.  “ _I’m_ the one who’s not on equal footing here.  You’re his _brother_ , for fuck’s sake.  I’m just the guy he fucks when he’s not fucking you.”

Jimmy looks around at that, but no one seems to be listening.  “I don’t think I understand-”

“Look, at the end of the day, if he gets mad at you, it ain’t gonna last.  You guys aren’t gonna break up because you’re family.  You’ve made this work between you for _years_.  It’s a solid thing.  I’ve got nothing on that.  I’m just… I’m just the odd man out over here.  He gets pissed at me, _you_ get pissed at me, I’m the extra piece that pulls right out without any issues.  You go back to the way things were before I ever showed up and maybe once in awhile you reminisce about the guy you both banged for a bit.”

Now it’s Jimmy’s turn to have his jaw drop.  “So,” he starts very slowly, “You think what Cas or I feel about you is somehow _less_ than about each other?”

“Uh, yeah.  Obviously.”

The other man looks like he wants to strangle him in exasperation, but he collects himself and actually sounds halfway calm when he goes on.  “He’s my brother, and I love him as a brother.  He’s my boyfriend, and I love him like I love-”  He skirts around whatever he was about to say, autocorrecting to something more neutral.  “I love him like I’d love any boyfriend.  Or girlfriend.  But those are separate things.  It’s not one adding to the other.  I keep those very distinct ideas in my mind.  Cas does too, I promise.”

Dean scoffs and outright dismisses the idea.  “Sure you do.”  

“We _do_.  We _have to_.”  Jimmy leans in close and grits his teeth.  “I can’t be in boyfriend mode when we’re in public.  I can’t casually hold his hand or put my arm around him or - god forbid - _kiss_ him unless we’re behind closed doors.  So yes, we’re both very very good at compartmentalizing those two aspects of our relationship.”

That’s actually a good point, and Dean slumps a bit in his seat.  Sufficiently chastised, he asks, “That bug you?  The whole keeping it secret thing?”

Jimmy’s expression is unreadable as he finally backs out of Dean’s space, giving them both some breathing room.  “I’ve made my peace with it.”

“That’d be a little more convincing if you hadn’t downed a fifth of whiskey right after you said it.”

“Ugh.”  He slams down the empty glass, simultaneously making Dean jump and getting the bartender to head back their way.  Jimmy hands over the glass and the bartender obliges him with another rather generous pour.  

“No, I’m not happy about it, alright?  It sucks.  All the fucking time.  But it’s never not going to suck, so I don’t let myself think on it too much.  But it’s really _baffling_ to me that you think you’re the piece that doesn’t fit.  You can go out on dates with Cas whenever the hell you want.  You guys are _publicly_ a couple.  Everyone knows it, can see the proof of it.  I’m the third wheel that people will wonder, ‘Hey why’s he tagging along on his brother’s dates?  What a pathetic loser who can’t get a boyfriend of his own.’   _I’m_ the one who could fade into the background and it wouldn’t matter because I’m not even supposed to be there in the first place!”

Let it never be said that Jimmy Novak isn’t hot as fuck when he’s fired up.  

Whatever remaining threads of resistance he has to Jimmy’s charms die right then and there.  All of Dean’s insecurities are mirrored back to him in Jimmy’s eyes.  All the fears and jealousy that have been making him keep Jimmy at arm’s length, Jimmy has them all too.  Yet somehow in spite of all that, Jimmy’s managed to make room in his heart for Dean.  

Dean would be a fucking idiot not to see that.  

There’s no more room for denial, for sidestepping how he feels.  He fell for Cas fair and square, and whether he meant to or not, he fell for Jimmy too.  All the little differences between them fall into place in his mind.  Which laugh is whose.  The clothes, the way they walk, their humor.  Dean’s still scared shitless that they’ll realize they don’t need him, but it’s too late because he needs _them_.  Both of them.  

Without letting himself question it, he grabs Jimmy by the collar and draws him in for a kiss.  “You’re still-”  Kiss.   “A pain-”  Kiss.  “In the ass-”  Kiss, complete with Dean’s tongue sliding along the seam of Jimmy’s lips.  “But you are _not_ -”  Kiss, long and drawn out as their mouths move together.  “The third wheel.”

Jimmy nods meekly, shamelessly watching Dean’s lips.  Dean grabs a wad of cash and drops it on the bar, pulling Jimmy by his feet and purposefully marching them out of the bar.

“Where are we going?” Jimmy stammers as he scrambles to keep up.

“Back to my place.  When I told Cas I loved him, we were already having sex.  Apparently when I told you, we were in far too public of a place and I was way too misinformed to make good on it.”

“Wha- what?”

Dean stops them in the middle of the sidewalk and turns to look at him.  “Sex, Jimmy.  We’re going back to my place to have sex.”

“Yes, that.  Let’s do that.”  Now he’s the one dragging Dean back to the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably one more chapter, since there's still some issues to resolve and more talking (uh duh plus dean/jimmy sex *finally*), then there'll be a short epilogue
> 
> i hope you guys were able to figure out which twin was which for the sexy times ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i... i don't understand. is it over? is this it? the last chapter? we did it? we're here??????
> 
> thank you guys for sticking through this story with me - i appreciate all the comments and feedback you guys have given me along the way ^-^
> 
> still a short epilogue to follow

Jimmy’s over the moon.  

Dean’s on him the instant they’re in the apartment, both hands on Jimmy’s cheeks to pull him in for one last slow, sweet kiss.  And then it’s hungry and desperate and Jimmy’s caught up in the whirlwind that is Dean Winchester.  For the first time _ever_ , Dean is kissing _him_.  Knows that it’s Jimmy in his arms and not Cas.  

It’s both breath-taking and a little intimidating.  

“Stop thinking so much,” Dean grunts as he guides him into the living room.  His fingers start inching up his shirt, thumbs running along the exposed skin and leaving nothing but raw need in their wake.  “Think later, sex now.”

And then they reach the edge of the couch and Jimmy stumbles backwards over the arm, Dean landing on top of him.  They giggle a bit before Jimmy shushes him.  “Cas is asleep,” he whispers.  He feels a bit guilty.  It’s not that Cas’ sleep isn’t a concern, but right now he wants Dean all to himself.  This is a moment he wants burned into his memory for the rest of his life, and he wants so badly for it to be private, just between them.  

“So we gotta quietly get off like horny teenagers worried their parents are going to walk in on them?”

Jimmy shudders, too many quick handjobs in his childhood bedroom coming to mind.  “Something like that.”

Dean’s stubble tickles at his neck as he sucks at his pulsepoint, claiming him with a bruise.  “I’ll try to keep it down.  Now promises though.”  Then his mouth is back at work.

While Dean marks him up, Jimmy’s hands wander.  He’s never had the opportunity to touch Dean.  Even earlier that night when Dean had fucked him (and holy _shit_ that was one of the best experiences of his life), it’d been Dean in control.  Every touch was because Dean initiated it.  Jimmy never got free reign to explore on his own.  But now he has it, and his hands are everywhere.  

Eventually he works Dean’s shirt off.  He tries to do the same, but Dean stops him.  “I uh… I kinda like you wearing my clothes.”  

“Kinky bastard.”  When pink starts to color the other man’s cheeks, Jimmy shakes his head and chuckles.  “It’s alright.  I kinda like wearing your clothes.”

Dean hovers over him, resting on his elbows.  Their positions are terrible for it, but he does his best to marvel at Dean’s exposed skin.  He’s always wanted to try something, so he reaches up and runs his finger around Dean’s nipple.  Dean’s breath stutters for a moment and his head falls to Jimmy’s shoulder.

“You _trying_ to fucking kill me?”

He repeats the movement then adds his other hand to the neglected nipple.  Dean bucks into him and hums appreciatively.  “Sometimes there are casualties.  Can’t be helped.”

“You’re a terrible human being.”

“I am.  I must be stopped.”  He starts to pull a hand away but Dean grabs it and puts it back on his chest.  

“Don’t you dare fucking stop.”

They keep going, hungrily making out and learning the contours of their bodies.  The urgency builds gradually.  Each touch spark a flame that heats them up from the inside out.  It’s not until they’re mindlessly grinding against each other does it truly sink in what they’re doing.  

“Hey.”  He puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder.  Dean whines in protest but stops, looking at him expectantly.  “You uh, you sure about this?  About-”

Dean barks out a laugh but then cuts it off with a worried look to the bedroom door, instead giving in to a low chuckle.  “Dude, you serious?  I fucking told you I’m in love with you, you idiot.  I am so fucking sure about this.  Now…”  Then he grinds down and waggles his eyebrows suggestively.  “You gonna let me take care of you?”

“Oh god _yes_.”  They wiggle further onto the couch, then Dean starts working their pants off.  Well, _his_ pants off, but whatever.  Then it’s nothing but thin cotton between them, and Jimmy finds himself clenching in anticipating.  He’s still pretty loose, shouldn’t take much to get him ready.  “Please tell me you’ve got lube out here.”

“Uh…  I might?”

“Good.  Find it so you can open me up.”

Dean freezes.  “Why would I do that?”

He stares at Dean like he’s an idiot.  “So you can fuck me…?  I’m going to need at least a little prep-”

“Jimmy.”  Dean has to actually kiss him to shut him up.  “I’m not going to fuck you right now.  You wanna fuck me, sure thing.  But I don’t think it’s a good idea to-”

“Oh good grief.  I can handle it-”

“No babe.”  Dean smiles indulgently at him, kissing the tip of his nose.  He moves a hand to gently rub at his hole and Jimmy hisses in surprise.  The burn’s not unpleasant, but he’s sure it’d be manageable.  But before he can protest, Dean cuts him off.  “Don’t wanna hurt you.  Hurt you enough already.”

It takes his breath away to hear that.  It’s not fair, saying shit like that like it doesn’t make his heart ache in the best possible way.  

While he’s distracted, Dean’s drifted down to his abdomen, lavishing his navel and hip bones with kisses as he plays with the waistband of his boxers.  He nods when Dean glances up at him in question.  Honestly Dean could do anything to him right now and he wouldn’t utter a single protest.  

Dean noses at Jimmy’s cock, licking along the shaft and mouthing at the tip through the fabric.  Then he’s being exposed to the cool air as Dean roughly pulls the boxers out of the way.  He’s not left to the chill long before Dean’s swallowing him down, moaning appreciatively when he feels Jimmy hit the back of his throat.  

Holy _shit._ He knows Cas said the man knew his way around a dick, but he had definitely undersold his blowjob skills.  Honestly, he could give Cas a run for his money with how quickly and enthusiastically he bobs up and down, the expert way he deep throats him and swallows around him.  Jimmy gets his fingers into Dean’s hair and goes along for the ride.

He’s about a minute away from coming when Dean pops off and attacking his lips with rough kisses sucking the bottom lip before biting it.  “You make such beautiful fucking noises.”  He pushes his own boxers down, too preoccupied to actually take them off.  

“Why’d you stop?” Jimmy whines.  Now that Dean’s mouth isn’t working him over, he’s got enough free brain cells to speak again.  And he very much would like to go back to being speechless.  

“Cuz I wanna _see_ you come apart.”  Then their cocks are lined up, slipping against each other as instinctively start to thrust against each other.  Dean’s hand comes around them.  Sure strokes and a firm grip and a pace that’s going to drive them both over the edge.  Blue eyes meet green and yeah definitely speechless again.

How Dean’s still able to form coherent sentences, he doesn’t know, but he very much appreciates it as he starts babbling.  

“You’re so fucking beautiful, you know that?  Don’t know how I never saw it before.  Not the same way Cas is.  Cas is all eyes and little micro-expressions.  You wear your fucking heart on your sleeve.  Biggest smile I’ve ever seen, I love it.  Love you so much.  So fucking mad that you made me fall in love with you, because how the fuck am I supposed to get over that, huh?”

“Sorry,” he rasps out.  At least he thinks he does.  A vague thought pops up, a desire to add his hands to Dean’s.  But his brain is mush right now and he lacks the coordination to do more than get in the way.  

“Don’t you _dare_ apologize.”  Lips find his once again.  “Don’t make it sound like you want to take it back.”

It seems important to answer, so he pieces together the words he needs.  “I- I don’t…  Would never…  Love you, Dean.  Love you so much.”

Dean moans and picks up the pace.  “Come for me, sweetheart.”

A few more strokes and he is, spilling onto Dean’s shirt (whoops).  Dean doesn’t seem to mind.  After letting go of Jimmy’s cock, he runs his free hand through the come and licking it off his fingers.  It’s not until Jimmy grabs his hand, licks the rest of it clean that he feels Dean’s come hitting him.  

He collapses soon after that, then groans.  “Ugh this is disgusting,” he grumbles, peeking between them.  “Why’s there always gotta be a wet spot?”

“Sorry I got your shirt dirty.”

“Sometimes there’re casualties.”  He helps Jimmy pull the shirt off and uses it to clean them up before tossing it aside.  When he turns back, he flashes a bright smile.  “Can’t be helped.”

They cuddle up to each other, a couple limbs falling over the edges because this couch was in no way big enough for the two of them to fit comfortably.  But Dean looks comfortable, draped over Jimmy, and Jimmy’s not going to complain.  Not when Dean’s head is cuddled right up under his, the perfect spot for him to kiss and card his fingers through.  

Dean sighs happily and then his breathing evens out.  A gentle snoring lets Jimmy know he’s fallen asleep.  Soon afterwards, he drifts off too.

\----

When Cas finds them in the morning, snuggled against each other and buried in a mound of throw pillows (never mind that they’re covered in come), he tsks and shakes his head.  “It appears I wasn’t invited for round two.”

“Nope,” Dean says around a yawn as he burrows further into Jimmy’s heat.  “Gimme some coffee and we can talk about round three, though.”

“No round three here.  I want a shower and then to take you two out for brunch.”

“You’re no fun.”  Cas disappears into the kitchen, and Dean yells after him, “Coffee!”

By the time Cas brings over three steaming cups (one with honey for himself, one black for Jimmy, and one with so much sugar and milk in it for Dean that it barely even qualifies as coffee at this point), they’ve at least sat up.  There’s no point in being modest, so they didn’t bother with more than their boxers.

Castiel hands out the coffees, still too hot to drink, and takes a seat on the armchair.  Somehow immune to the scalding temperatures, he sips his own and eyes them for a moment before asking, “Did you tell him?”

Jimmy shares a look with Dean.  There’s a brief flicker of something there, the slightest smile before it’s gone without a trace.  Considering carefully, he shakes his head.  “Not yet.”

His brother looks annoyed but unsurprised.  Dean’s voice, still rough with sleep, glares at both of them.  Honestly, Jimmy thinks he’s overdoing it, but oh well.  “Tell me what?”

There’s a silence that stretches out as Castiel waits patiently for Jimmy to speak up.  Jimmy bites his lips to make it look like he doesn’t want to speak up when really he’s trying to keep from giggling.  With a put upon sigh, Castiel faces Dean.  “We’ve been deceiving you for the past few months.  Both Jimmy and I have been trading off on our dates with you.  We were hoping you’d be able to see you don’t actually have a problem with Jimmy, that you were merely being stubborn.  I apologize for-”

“What the FUCK Cas!?” Dean shouts as he stands up and starts pacing.  With his back away from Cas, he gives Jimmy a wink before rounding back on Cas.  “That’s fucked up man.  How am I supposed to trust either of you after something like that, huh?”

“Did you have fun last night at the Roadhouse?  And after when we came back here?”

Dean rolls his eyes.  “Yeah, the sex was fun.  But you two lying to me for a couple months is going to take more than a good threesome to make up for.”

“Would maybe two or three threesomes do the trick?” Jimmy adds helpfully.  Castiel scowls and looks like he wants to clamp his hand over Jimmy’s mouth to shut him up.  His brother of course misses the way Dean’s grinning at him.

When Cas turns back to Dean, he goes back to his own scowl.  “Would it be the worst thing in the world to give Jimmy a chance?  He’s crazy about you, even though you’ve been kind of an assbut.”

“Cas, we’ve talked about the assbut thing-”

“Don’t interrupt.  When given a second chance, Jimmy showed you he’s someone you could get along with.  And if what I walked in on this morning is any indication, you two are clearly physically compatible.  I think you owe it to him and to yourself and to me to continue to give him that chance.  

“What the three of us currently have is working for _you_ , but it’s not working for Jimmy and it can’t work for me if it isn’t for him.  If you can’t treat him better when we’re not engaged in sexual activities, then the three of us will have to go back to our earlier arrangement where it’s _just_ you and me, and it’s _just_ me and Jimmy.  So what’ll it be?”

Dean considers carefully.  “Whose idea was it?  To do the whole twin switch thing?”

“Mine.  So if you’re going to be upset with someone about it, I should bare the brunt of your anger.”

“That true?” he asks Jimmy.

“Yes actually.  I told you, he’s the one into the whole spy thing, I would’ve never been able to come up with a plan like that.”

At the mention of spies, Castiel narrows his eyes at his brother.  There’s a question there.  Maybe a bit of an accusation too.  He shrugs and tries to appear as innocent as possible.  It just makes Cas even more suspicious.

“Seems like you’re gonna have to make it up to me then Cas.  I’m seriously having some trust issues here.”

“Whatever you’d like Dean.  I’m willing to pay some sort of penance.”

“Uh huh, good good.”  Dean looks to Jimmy, no longer able to hide his amused smile.  “What should we do with him?  Anything you haven’t gotten a chance to try on him that we could guilt him into now?”

“Hmmm.” He gives Cas a once over, not able to ignore his look of betrayal.  Jimmy waves it off though and says to Dean, “Never gotten a chance to tie him up.  Think he’d pretty good hogtied and gagged.”

“Oooh, I like that.  I like that a lot.  Most I’ve gotten out of him is handcuffs, but he’s bossy as fuck the whole time.  Like what’s the point of handcuffing him if I’m still getting told what to do, right?”

“Tell me about it.”

“You know,” Castiel interrupts.  “I’m starting to think it was a terrible idea to bring the two of you together.”

“That’s unfortunate.”  Jimmy finally gets off the couch and cozzies up next to Dean.  He wraps his arm around his waist, Dean shifting to accommodate him in his pace.  “It’s too late to change your mind.”

Dean kisses the top of his forehead and then musses his hair.  “Yeah, me and Jimjam here kinda make a good team.  Do a good job keeping you in place.”

“I’ve created a monster.”  Though he hardly looks upset, if the gummy smile is any indication.  “Should we go out to celebrate?”

“I do think someone mentioned brunch.”

“Wait wait, we never got him agree to the hogtying.”

Dean snaps his fingers and points at Jimmy.  “Good call.”

“I hate you both and regret the life choices that have brought me here.”

The two move in and surround Cas in a crushing hug, kissing him up and down.  

“Yeah baby, don’t play hard to get.”

“You love us and you know it.”

Castiel halfheartedly pushes them away.  “So have you worked things out?”

He steals a look at Dean.  They’ve cleared the air for sure, but there’s certainly some lingering insecurities there.  Jimmy knows he’s not going to magically get over not being able to publicly be with Castiel, and he suspects Dean hasn’t simply forgotten the jealousy underlying his earlier dislike of Jimmy.  But now it’s out on the table, something there for the others to see and address.  

“We’ll get there,” he assures his brother.  “Baby steps.”

Dean’s hands wander up and down their sides before pulling them in for a kiss.  Three sets of lips trying to work together is strange but something he could definitely get used to.  “Yeah,” he agrees.  “We’ll get there.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright guys we made it to the end :)
> 
> i'll still be writing dcj fics if you need your ot3 fix - you can find some of my shorter stuff on [my tumblr](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com). i also have this awesome angsty dcj big bang fic planned for y'all so you'll have that to look forward to in a few months ^-^
> 
> thanks again for sticking with me til the end!!

One year later, they find themselves watching the sunset over the ocean water from the large patio of their beach villa.  They’ve been here for the last week, thoroughly enjoying not only the time with each other and the amenities, but the other perks of being at an exclusive, adult-only resort.  None of the staff bats at an eye at three guys - two of them obviously twins - rooming together.  On the beach, they might get a strange look or the occasional double take, but no one has shot any harsh words or even disdainful looks their way.

Some of the other guests even wave or give a friendly smile.  It’s like heaven.

“We’re coming here every year,” Dean says as he joins the twins in the jacuzzi.  “Fuck, we should just buy a place and live here.”

“Mmm,” Castiel hums.  His eyes are closed, too busy enjoying the water to bother with the sunset.  Granted, they’ve watched the it pretty much every night, but Jimmy hasn’t gotten over the beauty of it.

Or how beautiful his boyfriends looked bathed in pink and orange hues.

“What’s up?” Dean asks him.  “You got this…”  He waves his hand vaguely.  “Dreamy look or something.”

“I just… I never thought we’d get here.”

“Me neither,” Dean grumbles and glares petulantly at the sky.

“I wasn’t talking about the plane.”

“Oh.”  The hint of a blush looks absolutely adorable on him.

“I meant more that I never thought we’d get _here_.  The three of us.  Together.  Happy.”

It’d taken time for them to work out some of their issues.  Mostly it was constant reassurance on Castiel’s part that they were both loved and deserved to be loved that helped them get through it.  Also lots of carefully managed time.  

The three of them together was great, but the individual relationships needed strengthening too.  Whenever one of them was feeling neglected, the other two would take turns spending time with them.  Castiel and Jimmy, Jimmy and Dean, Dean and Cas… all three smaller relationships had to be maintained or the bigger one felt the strain.  

And it was working.  Enough that they started looking for places outside the city to live together.  Somewhere in a quiet neighborhood where the neighbors wouldn’t pry.  Where they could mess around in their own jacuzzi because damn if Jimmy was giving this up, it’s awesome.

“Me neither,” Dean adds.

Castiel finally opens his eyes to glare at Dean.  “You do realize it was completely your fault that it took this long, right?  If you hadn’t been such a stubborn dick, we could’ve started fucking _months_ earlier.”

“Yes, that was pretty shitty of you.  I hope you feel bad about all the sex you deprived us all of.  I think we’ll have to go at it twice as often to make up for it.”

“I’m sorry!” he laughs, splashing them both with water.  “Seriously, it was over a year ago.  I was an ass, I admitted it, you forgave me.  End of story.”

Jimmy crosses his arms over his chest, putting on a petulant face.  “I still think you owe me for all the missed opportunities for sex.”

“Oh yeah?  C’mon Jimmy, lemme make it up to you.”

“Okay, Dean.  But just one question.”

“Shoot.”

“How long can you hold your breath?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bonus Scene 1**  
>  cas: Seriously babe - how could you not tell us apart?  
> dean: YOU’RE IDENTICAL TWINS, ASSHOLE. I-DENT-I-CAL.  
> cas: … until jimmy opens his mouth.  
> jimmy: yeah i don’t think i’ve ever been mistaken for cas once i actually start talking  
> dean: IDENTICAL.  
> cas & jimmy: ………  
> dean: ugh, fine. but you two gotta stop with the switching around and tell me who’s who, okay?  
> jimmy: oh absolutely not  
> cas: nope, this is gonna be too much fun ;)
> 
>  **bonus scene 2: (back when the twins were still switching off the dates)**  
>  jimmy and dean: *on a date at a restaurant*  
> sam: *shows up at the restaurant, sees them and comes over*  
> sam: well this is kind of a surprise, running into you two  
> dean: not really? cas and i come here all the time…?  
> sam: *looks at jimmy, then at dean, then at jimmy*  
> sam: oooookay  
> jimmy: SAM CAN I SPEAK WITH YOU FOR A MOMENT??  
> sam: he thinks you’re cas  
> jimmy: yep  
> sam: … okay i’m not gonna judge or get involved. well, the first part is a lie. i’m judging dean pretty hard right now for not being able to tell you two apart.   
> jimmy: i kno rite?? he’s SO so pretty but SO oblivious  
> sam: … you sure you wanna date him?  
> jimmy: you heard the part where i said he was pretty right?


End file.
